


Harry's Hoard

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Harry, Bottom Tom Riddle, Creature Harry Potter, First Time, Harem Harry, I should apologize, Indulgent Fic, M/M, Top Harry, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Salazar, Top Severus Snape, but it can be skipped, one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: After his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Magic ensures Harry meets the age requirement. Which leads to a few other changes.For Lilly: Since I couldn't write Slytherin Harry, have a few Slytherins in Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Kingsey Shacklebolt
Comments: 72
Kudos: 846
Collections: Read, Some smut





	Harry's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillymoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/gifts).



> I should totally apologize for this dumpster fire of a fic, but it was a totally indulgent (not self-indulgent) fic for my best friend so it is catered to her taste. Please don't roast me and the bestiality scene can be totally skipped over if it's not to your taste.

In all honesty, it was Dumbledore's fault. He was the one that had approved the Triwizard Tournament. He was the one that insisted Harry participate; there was little Magic could do when the Headmaster insisted Harry was an adult. Magical binding contract notwithstanding, it was the Rule of Three: three leaders of the magical world had determined that only adults could enter the Triwizard Tournament therefore, by being allowed to compete, Harry was magically an adult. The Goblins were the first to know although, goblins being goblins and not friends of the wizards, they quietly kept to themselves. The Dursleys were next, though they didn't realize it. All they knew was something had happened to their house; a subtle shift in the air and a feeling of uneasiness among the adults- it was the breaking of the wards that had protected the Boy Who Lived. They, not being magical, did not recognize it for what it was. Next on the list of those to be informed was one Sirius Black, who happened to be hiding in some unknown forest and unable to contact his godson. There was a feeling that only godparents of magical children had when their wards became adults. A very confused, large, black dog woke from his nap unsure of what this feeling was since he knew his godson was only 14. It wouldn't be until several days later when a familiar owl landed next to him that he finally understood and began to make his way back to the magical village of Hogsmeade outside the castle of Hogwarts. Others would eventually discover the latest happenings in the Harry Potter Saga, but it would be too late. Not that they would have any say-so in it; the ministry, the Prophet, and even the professors of the school would merely have to roll with it and accept the inevitable twist in Harry's life. Perhaps it would have gone differently if it had not occurred on a Halloween night, but, typical to Harry, Halloween had ever been an ominous omen. Ron was mad, Harry was frustrated, and Magic gathered around the castle.

Harry woke to the familiar scent of the infirmary and wracked his brain trying to remember what had happened. Had one of the twins' pranks gone bad? It couldn't have been Quidditch, because the sport had been cancelled in favor of the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament! Had someone snuck into the dorm and hexed him? Had Ron- Harry cut the thought off not even wanting to contemplate it. His mouth was dry and his lips felt cracked. As he opened his mouth to moisten his lips even his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He did his best to swallow and produce saliva but even that didn't help much. He heard the rustling of fabric and slow, heavy breathing and wondered who else was in the infirmary. 

Harry carefully blinked his eyes open and winced slightly at the bright sunlight.

His eyes focused on the shape on the bed next to him and was able to make out Ron's wild red hair and a large furry rug draped across Ron's torso. What was Ron doing here? Last they'd spoken Ron hadn't wanted anything to do with Harry. The rug made a snuffling sound, and Harry realized it was Padfoot. Sirius was here? How long had he been out of it? Harry carefully turned his head, his neck slightly stiff. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting beside his bed, her head bent over a book. But he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing near the foot of his bed, back straight, arms crossed as if guarding Harry from everyone else. So it was that Malfoy was the first to notice he had woken. His silver eyes going wide for a moment before he stepped forward.

"Potter!"

Hermione jumped from her chair, the book falling to the floor, and pressed her hands against Malfoy's shoulders. "No!" she said sternly as she pushed him back.

Harry was quite confused. Why was Hermione pushing the pretty blond away? Why was Malfoy in the infirmary? And what the hell was going on?

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione cried, and there was a flurry of activity on the other side of the curtains.

Snape appeared first, throwing the curtains aside, his face flushed and black eyes sparkling. "Is he awake?" he demanded, before his eyes landed on Harry. Snape's large nostrils flared as he moved towards Harry.

"Professor," Hermione whined, not taking her hands off Malfoy.

Snape waved her off, not taking his inky black eyes off Harry. "Nevermind, Ms. Granger. I'm a professor. Perfectly acceptable to see to one of  _ my _ students."

Harry felt his blood rushing at Snape's pronouncement. The man frowned and let out a grunt as something yanked him back.

"I told you to stay away, Sniv-"

"Sirius!" Hermione hissed, her eyes darting to Harry.

Harry smiled at his godfather. Sirius  _ was  _ here. But why was his godfather pulling the sparkly-eyed man away? Harry could stare into those eyes forever. He let out a sigh.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ron called in a worried tone. "I think you'd better hurry."

The mediwitch burst through the curtains a moment later, eyes flashing and face flushed. "I swear to Circe, Severus Snape, if you ever immobilize me again I will show you just what sort of curses I learned during my medical training." She let out a huff and yanked down on the apron of her pinafore. "Now, Mr. Potter, it is lovely to see you have finally woken, and it seems as if we have a few things to discuss."

Harry nodded, his eyes darting between the two Slytherins as his mind warred with negative and positive thoughts about them both. "Er, yeah."

Madam Pomfrey turned to the group and clapped her hands. "Out. Out. Shoo." She shooed her hands at them as the Gryffindors pushed the two Slytherins towards the door. "Mr. Black, as Harry's legal gua- er, well, godfather, you may stay."

Snape seemed to roll out of Sirius's grasp and turned towards the mediwitch. "As a representative of this school, I believe I should be allowed to stay with Mr. Potter as well."

"Nonsense, Severus," Professor Mcgonagall said as she stepped into the infirmary followed by the headmaster. "Albus and I both are here. There is no need for you to stay."

A look of irritation crossed Snape's face before he grit out an agreement and strode from the infirmary, grabbing Malfoy on his way out. Harry's friends gave him commiserating looks before following the Slytherins, and Harry waited anxiously as the remaining adults moved towards him and settled down. Dumbledore conjured a plump chintz chair while Mcgonagall's was a sturdy desk chair she was able to sit primly on. Sirius, on the other hand, plopped on the bed beside Harry leaving Madam Pomfrey to stand imperiously over them all. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"As you know, one of the safety measures we put in place for the tournament was to limit participation to students who were of legal age." Harry nodded, though still a bit miffed about somehow having been entered. "Due to an unforeseen magical complication, Lady Magic took this to mean that all participants of the tournament were adults."

Harry blinked in confusion and Sirius let out a sigh. "What he means to say is that since you were forced to compete in the tournament, Magic assumed you were an adult and so now you are."

Harry turned to gape at Sirius, then Dumbledore, and finally Mcgonagall. "What?"

But it was Madam Pomfrey who spoke. "Mr. Potter, you have been in a magical coma for nearly two weeks as your body and magic aged up. For all intents and purposes you are now seventeen."

Harry gaped at the mediwitch before turning to Sirius. "So, no more Dursleys?"

Sirius grinned at him and shook his head. "No more Dursleys. No more trace on your wand. And you'll finally have access to your family vault."

Harry furrowed his brows. "I already have access to my vault."

Sirius chuckled and tousled Harry's hair. "That's just your school vault. You didn't really think your dad would leave everything for you to access before you were an adult did you? No doubt the goblins already have your new key ready and waiting."

"What about my schooling?" Harry said, panic seizing him. He only had a third year magical education; there was still so much left for him to learn.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. As to that; due to the unforeseen results of your magical aging, I have hired Mr. Black on as your private tutor and personal guard."

"Guard? Why do I need a guard? The other seventh years don't have guards."

"The guard," Professor Mcgonagall said sternly, "is due to what occured during your rapid aging, Mr. Potter. In the  _ normal _ course of things, you would have learnt in your fifth year about Inheritances. Some older lineages come from not quite human origins," Mcgonagall continued in her lecture voice, and, for once, Harry paid rapt attention. "Hags, Genies, Veela, that sort. These Inheritances typically make themselves known any time after a witch or wizard's sixteenth birthday or magical maturation."

Harry felt his blood fill his face as his stomach sunk. He had a feeling he knew what was next. "So what am I?" he asked, voice husky with emotion.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It seems your ability to speak to snakes was not from a magical transference from Voldemort during his attack on you as an infant but rather a trait indicative of your bloodline."

Harry bit back the urge to glare at the old wizard and his confusing interruptions.

"Oh really, Albus," Professor Mcgonagall snapped. "Potter, from what we have been able to ascertain, it seems you are a rare type of Drake." Harry blinked rapidly. Surely he had heard wrong. Drakes were a type of dragon. He wasn't a dragon. Was he? Harry pushed the sleeves of his robe back and twisted his arms, looking for scales or something. Sirius's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled Harry to his side in a hug.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You're still human on the outside. You just have certain... dragonish traits."

"The Parseltongue," Harry said in understanding, and Sirius nodded. "Okay. So, I'm seventeen and part dragon. Did I get that right?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, and Dumbledore clapped his hands to his knees and stood up.

"Well, that went well, I must say." Harry furrowed his brows. Were they done? He didn't feel like they were done. He still had a ton of questions. As if sensing his hesitation, Sirius squeezed Harry's arm and gave his head a small shake. 

"Your things have already been moved to a private suite, Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall told him as she stood as well. "The headmaster will assign you a personal house elf as soon as you are released. All normal procedure for a student with your type of inheritance," she assured him before the two professors left.

Harry turned to Sirius with a huff. "I am still thoroughly confused!"

Sirius chuckled as Madam Pomfrey snorted. "Of course you are, Mr. Potter. Which is why Mr. Black and I decided to wait until the headmaster left to give you the pertinent facts. I will allow you to leave with your godfather so he might explain in the privacy of your quarters. If you have any questions you may come see me."

Harry nodded and ten minutes later Sirius ushered Harry into a set of rooms guarded by a witch dressed in ornate purple robes. The outer room looked much like the Gryffindor common room with a large fireplace, two couches, and a chaise lounge in dark brown fabrics. A bookcase lined one wall behind a desk and there was a small dining table that already held a tea tray.

"That door leads to my suite," Sirius said, pointing to a door near the dining table. "It's actually located on the fourth floor, but Dumbledore thought it best if we had a connecting door." 

Knowing the door that led to Harry's rooms had been on the ground floor, Harry gaped at Sirius. "You mean I'm to room by myself?"

Sirius made an odd face before nodding. "Yes. Well, as much as you wish." He motioned to the tea tray on the table. "Fix you a tea and have a seat." Sirius moved to sit on one of the couches, so Harry hurried to fix a cup and pile several sandwiches on a plate before moving over to the other couch. As soon as Harry sat down, Sirius jumped to his feet. Harry took a sip of his tea before picking up a sandwich and biting into as Sirius began to speak.

"The thing is, while you  _ are _ a Drake, you are one of a type of Drake that hasn't been seen in several hundred years. I don't doubt that you will be able to transform into a dragon at some point." Harry thought that was brilliant and bit into his sandwich. "Possibly be able to communicate with other dragons even in your human form. Harry-" Sirius dropped back down to the couch pulling Harry's attention from picking out his next sandwich. "You are aware dragons are known for hoarding." Oh, dear. Was he going to start stealing and hoarding shiny things now? He nodded. Sirius sighed. "Due to the reaction of… certain people in the school, Poppy has reason to believe you are a Cupidic Dragonet."

Harry furrowed his brow as he swallowed the bite in his mouth. "What does that mean?"

"It means, instead of hoarding gold, you will…" Sirius swallowed, licked his lips, and took a deep breath, "hoard lovers."

Harry was glad he had swallowed his food as his jaw dropped open. "But I'm a virgin! I've never even been on a date." Something occurred to Harry, and he jumped from the couch to land next to Sirius. He grabbed at the man's robes and whispered his confession hoarsely. "Sirius, I don't think I even  _ like  _ girls."

Sirius nodded and patted Harry's hand. "Considering not a single witch in the entire school, save Hermione, Poppy, and Minerva, came to the infirmary looking for you, I deduced as much."

Harry let his hands slip from Sirius's robe. "What do you mean?"

Sirius snorted. "Well, about a week ago, after your Inheritance came through, you began to emit pheromones. It only took Poppy about ten minutes to erect a shield strong enough to contain the scent, but even in that short time, several wizards found their way to the infirmary." Harry felt his cheeks flush. "Harry," Sirius said cautiously causing Harry to watch him warily, "they all had one thing in common."

"What?" Harry asked, dreading the answer but needing to know.

"They were all Slytherins," Sirius said in a voice that foretold doom of the worst sort, and Harry burst out laughing.

It took him several minutes to stop laughing, clutching his sides at the look of serious disgust on his godfather's face. Harry gulped down several lungfuls of air. "Sirius, really. Dating Slytherins isn't that bad. So what if my Drake prefers Slytherins. It's not like I'm dating Voldemort or anything." 

Sirius let out a huff of air. “Well, I suppose if you feel that way, there’s not much I can do about it. Anyway,” Sirius motioned towards the outer door, “I’ll have to teach you how to add people to your wards so only those that you want to can enter. We’ll also need to make time to go to Diagon Alley to purchase clothes that fit and visit Gringotts.”

Harry looked down at his lap and the robe that stretched across his thighs. “I didn’t notice any difference?”

Sirius lifted his brows. “Really? You didn’t notice that you didn’t have to run to keep up with me or the fact that  _ you’re not wearing your glasses _ ?”

Harry gasped as his hand flew to his face. Sure enough, it seemed he was able to see perfectly fine without his glasses. He stood and looked down, noticing the floor did seem a bit further away; though not enough for his liking. “I’m still rather short,” he pouted.

Sirius coughed awkwardly. “Yes, well, I assume it means you are, er, submissive.”

“Sub-” Harry’s face flamed at Sirius’s words, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. An image of black eyes and a curtain of black hair hovering over him made Harry’s breath catch, and he quickly snapped his eyes back open. Merlin, had he really just fantasized about Snape doing… that? Harry felt something swirl deep in his stomach and his mouth somehow watered and became dry at the same time. He pushed the thoughts away before Sirius could question his behavior. Okay, that was weird. Harry coughed to clear his throat. “So, er, um, since I’m seventeen, does that mean any relationship I enter is legal?”

Sirius pulled a face. “Well, anyone over the age of sixteen. So that means no Baby Malfoy,” Sirius added quickly.

Harry felt something soften inside him. “You mean the pretty blond?” He clapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in shock.

“That’s just your Drake talking, Harry,” Sirius said, attempting to be reassuring. “I imagine you will have many such thoughts. They don’t mean anything.”

Harry doubted that, but let his godfather keep his delusions. Just then there was a small pop and the two looked up to see a house elf with wide green eyes. Harry smiled brightly at the familiar creature. “Dobby!”

Dobby bounced on his small feet. “Harry Potter remembers Dobby. Oh, Dobby is so pleased Harry Potter remembers him.”

“Dobby, what are you doing here?”

“His headship has hired Dobby and now it is Dobby’s job to look after Dragon Harry Potter and his hoard.” Harry and Sirius both spluttered and blushed at Dobby calling Harry’s future lovers his hoard. “Would Harry Potter and Master Black like some dinner now?”

“That would be lovely, Dobby. Thank you.”

The small elf spluttered about Harry’s kindness before popping away. Sirius glanced at Harry. “Friend of yours?”

Harry laughed and told Sirius about how he had tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing the elf. Once dinner arrived and they were seated around the table, Sirius turned the topic to the tournament.

“You are still required to participate in the tournament, Harry. So we’ll focus mainly on defensive spells, charms, and transfiguration. Next year, at the end of your fifth year you would have taken your OWLs, so we’ll also be setting a goal to have you ready for those in August. Hopefully by the end of next year you’ll be ready to sit your NEWTS and be done with your schooling. It will be a lot of work, but we’ll take a week off for your birthday and go anywhere you want.”

Harry brightened at his words. “Can we go to the beach? I’ve never been to the beach.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Of course, Harry. Now, finish your dinner. We’ll go into London tomorrow and it’ll be a busy day. I want you to attend dinner tomorrow in the Great Hall, and you have the first major event of the Tournament, the wand weighing, the day after.”

Harry nodded and dug into his dinner.

Sirius had not been wrong. Their day had been hectic. They’d Apparated to Diagon Alley directly after breakfast and made their way to Madam Malkins. As the seamstress had taken Harry’s measurements, Sirius decided Harry needed more than just robes. So a trip to muggle London was in order as well. They stopped by the bank where Harry was given a new key and Sirius withdrew some funds and had them exchanged into muggle currency. Despite Harry’s reassurance that he could pay for his own clothes, Sirius demanded he be allowed to treat Harry. They returned to Hogwarts with an hour to rest before dinner, and Harry collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Not even five minutes later there was a knock on his door and Sirius let in Ron and Hermione. Dobby put away Harry’s new clothes while Harry chatted with his friends. He was glad Ron had come around and even promised to behave when Harry ended up dating- or whatever- a Slytherin.

Just as Sirius was gathering the trio to head to the Great Hall, there was a knock on the door. Once again Sirius answered it and stepped back in surprise. Harry looked up as a tall, dark skinned man in Auror robes stepped in.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Black,” the Auror reassured Sirius. “I have already spoken to Albus, and I am aware of your situation. I am only here at the Minister’s insistence.” The Auror turned to Harry. “Mr. Potter, I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, sent here on behalf of the ministry to offer you protection. The Minister was quite nearly distraught to discover you had been in Diagon Alley with some unknown wizard.”

Harry looked at Sirius, his brows furrowed in confusion. “I had a glamour on so no one else would recognize me. You knew it was me, so you could see through it,” Sirius explained. Harry nodded in understanding and turned back to the Auror.

“So you’re going to be following me about then, Mr. Shacklebolt?”

The man gave Harry a cheery grin. “Please, call me ‘Kingsley’, and that’s pretty much it.”

“Harry will be spending most of his time in here with lessons,” Sirius told the man.

Kingsley gave a shrug. “Then I guess I’ll be spending most of my time in here relaxing?” He gave Harry a teasing wink. “I think I can manage such hardship.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, then, Kingsley, I do hope you are in the mood for some good old Hogwarts fare because we were just heading to dinner.”

Kingsley patted his belly. “I just might have to up my exercise routine if I’m to be eating Hogwarts food again.”

They moved out of the room and towards the Great Hall. “What sort of exercising do you do?” Harry asked. “Without Quidditch this year, I’m afraid I might get out of shape.”

“Usually I run, maybe do a bit of dueling. You could join me if you like.”

“Sounds brilliant. I did wake feeling a bit restless this morning.”

“Charlie says they have to make sure the dragons get plenty of exercise or they get reckless and dangerous,” Ron put in helpfully.

Kingsley nodded. “I have heard as much. It probably would be a good idea for you to start exercises of some sort. Mornings are the best. I’ll wake you in the morning before I head out.”

“Brilliant,” Harry said.

“Will you be staying in the castle as well, Mr. Shacklebolt?” Hermione questioned.

Kingsley nodded. “I will. That is one of the reasons I was asked to take the job. I am single, so it wouldn’t be an issue with me living here and being available to Harry full time. I’ll actually be staying in Mr. Black’s extra room.”

“Then I suppose you should call me ‘Sirius’,” Sirius said before morphing into Padfoot at the sound of people up ahead. 

Harry thought he should feel nervous as they approached the Great Hall, but he only felt a sense of anticipation. The swell of chatting immediately stopped as Harry appeared in the Great Hall beside Ron, Hermione, Padfoot, and Kingsley. Harry glanced over the room of students, but his eyes lingered over the table of Slytherins as he moved forward. Harry ignored Ron’s “Harry” as he sauntered across the Great Hall. His eyes slid over the students with green patches on their robes until they landed on a small boy with slightly red-rimmed eyes and sorrow spilling off the boy in waves. Harry’s heart lurched and he made his way over to the whelp, ignoring the whispers of his name as he passed. An ugly boy he vaguely recalled was named Flint stood at Harry’s approach, but Harry pushed him aside and sat down next to his whelp. He ran a hand over the soft blond curls.

“What’s wrong, little one?” he whispered.

“It’s my birthday, and I miss my mum,” the boy said softly back.

Harry wrapped the boy in a hug and pulled him close. He petted the soft curls. “I will be your mummy for now, little one.” The boy snuggled against Harry, and the Drake inhaled his gentle scent.

“Mr. Potter.” Harry looked up at McGonagall’s stern tone. “I must insist you return to the Gryffindor table.”

“It’s alright, Professor,” Draco Malfoy spoke up, having moved beside Harry while his attention was on the whelp. “Potter can sit here. We don’t mind.”

Harry let his eyes roam over Malfoy, and he leaned closer, causing the boy to blush. “You’re pretty.” He wrinkled his nose at the smell of innocence. “But much too young. I don’t suppose there is an older one of you, is there?” Harry reached out to pet the blond hair and Malfoy blushed even brighter. “M-my father is take-”

“Father?” Harry perked up. “Oh, I must see him. Is he as pretty as you? Kingsley,” Harry shouted, causing several of the Slytherins to jump in their seats. “Kingsley, I must meet this one’s father. Do you know him?”

“I do, Harry,” Kingsley answered, a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“Is he pretty like this one?”

“I am not  _ pretty _ ,” Draco bit out, but Harry ignored him.

“They are of similar coloring, Harry.”

Harry smiled brightly, his eyes glowing green, unbeknownst to him. “I absolutely must have him.”

“He’s married,” Draco whined.

“Bring him to me.”

“Harry, you simply cannot keep a person if they are not willing to stay with you,” McGonagall told him. Harry turned wide eyes on the professor.

“But who wouldn’t want to stay with me? I am the prettiest dragon here.” 

McGonagall gaped at him for a moment before giving a shake of her head. “Return to the Gryffindor table, Mr. Potter.”

Harry humphed and stood, pulling the small Slytherin with him. “Come, whelp.” McGonagall looked as if she wanted to say something but shook her head with a sigh. Harry was halfway to the Gryffindor table when he was interrupted again.

“Mr. Potter, you may not simply take my first years off with you.” 

Harry turned at the silky voice and found himself looking into dazzling black eyes. “So pretty,” he whispered, leaning closer to the ebony darkness. He reached up to press a finger to the corner of an eye. “I must have.” Harry grabbed at the dark robes and pressed against the taller man. “What must I do to be able to always gaze on such loveliness?”

The man pressed closer to him and an arm wrapped around his waist. “Simply take what you wish, my pretty dragon.”

Harry giggled and wriggled closer to the man only to be yanked back with a low growl. Harry looked from Padfoot to Snape and felt himself blush. His tongue unconsciously licked at his lips when Snape’s cheeks went a lovely shade of pink. His eyes caught on the young Slytherin when he turned his head and all thoughts of humiliating himself in front of Snape disappeared. 

“Come, whelp. You must eat dinner and then Mummy will have a special cake brought out for your birthday.” Harry led the boy to the Gryffindor table and sat him down before filling the boy’s plate and ordering Dobby to make the boy’s favorite cake.

The Gryffindors were torn between disgust and shock at Harry’s attention to Snape as the rest of the students whispered among themselves. Harry learned the boy’s name was Adam, and they sang Happy Birthday to the boy while Padfoot howled along with them. The Gryffindor table was enjoying the cake Dobby had presented when Harry felt a threat to his young whelp and turned to glare at the head table. His green eyes glowed as he focused on the threat and made his way forward. He kept eye contact with the magical eye as he approached the table and rounded it. His fingers slid through the soft black hair of his dazzling-eyed mate as he walked behind the other professors. His lips lifted in a mocking smile as he stopped only feet away from the imposter.

“Someone’s been a bad boy,” Harry sang as his nails scratched at the base of Snape’s neck. 

“Harry, my boy?”

Harry looked up to meet the eyes of the headmaster and wrinkled his nose at the ancient smell of the old wizard. Harry darted forward and grabbed at the imposter’s neck. “This one smells of deceit and potion.”

A long-fingered hand darted out to snatch the imposter’s flask causing the man to squeak. A moment later, Harry heard his potions master’s silky voice. “Polyjuice.”

“I will escort him to your office, headmaster, and Floo Robards,” Kingsley said as he moved forward to take the threat. 

“Yes, I suppose we must,” Dumbledore agreed. “No doubt he is the one that was able to get Harry’s name in the goblet. Well, there is that mystery solved. Thank you, Harry, for your aide in this. You may return to your pudding, and please see that Mr. Clark makes it back to the Slytherin common room. You may not keep him.”

Harry’s nostrils flared in annoyance. “Only because a whelp needs his education,” Harry stated before turning and patting Snape’s arse who was standing to hand the flask to Kingsley. Snape’s face burned red as Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table.

Harry opted to not think about the fact that he had willingly touched Snape’s arse or the fact that he had actually walked the first year Slytherin to his dorm and tucked the boy into bed along with the other first years who seemed a bit jealous at the attention Harry gave Adam. He promised the group of boys to return with a story the following night. Yup. Apparently this was the new Harry. 

Talk of Harry’s unmasking of the “villain” made its way around the school the next day just in time for the wand weighing ceremony. The annoying reporter couldn’t seem to get off the topic of Harry’s aging, his inheritance, or the false Moody. Who was, apparently, replaced with the  _ actual _ Moody. That was Harry’s last day of rest before Sirius became… serious about Harry’s education. Kingsley woke Harry every morning and the two went for a run around Black lake, Harry sometimes spotting Viktor Krum running as well. They would finish and separate for showers before Kingsley and Sirius would join Harry in his room for breakfast. The two men would then proceed to run Harry through a gamut of defensive spells. Being an Auror, Kingsley had authority to teach Harry advanced magics which they would touch on when Ron and Hermione joined them for lunch. Ron mentioned the imposter Moody had threatened to use the Imperius curse on the students to practice blocking, so Kingsley offered. The group laughed at Ron’s antics and Harry only hissed at Kingsley when the man attempted to control Harry. Hermione said it was most likely due to the dragon’s protective magic. So Kingsley attempted Legilimency which Harry easily blocked as well. 

As the first task neared, Harry became more nervous. But the Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Sirius only smirked and told him everything would be fine. Harry enjoyed the first Hogsmeade weekend and the freedom that it brought, even if it meant being trailed about by Slytherins. At least the twins remained humorous of the whole ordeal, teasing Harry relentlessly. Ron on the other hand did nothing but sip his butterbeer and blush into the cup. Hermione, as usual, took it all in stride, reading from some book she found in the library and occasionally telling Harry facts about his newfound Inheritance. Finally, the day for the first task arrived, and Harry could barely touch his food despite Kingsley and Sirius's encouragement that all would be well. Harry joined the other champions in the tent set aside to keep them out of view of the spectators and action. Hermione and Ron snuck in to give Harry words of encouragement before Hermione pulled a panting Padfoot out of the tent and into the stands with her. Harry’s stomach still twisted and knotted as he listened to Fudge talk about the upcoming task. It wasn't until Fleur put her hand in the bag and pulled out the miniature dragon that everything inside him eased. When Harry pulled out his own miniaturized Horntail he cooed to the tiny dragon and petted it with a small finger. Of course, this only cause the other Champions to look at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. But Harry was only eager to speak to the real Horntal that he would face. He waited anxiously as each of the other Champions- Victor, Fluer,and Cedric- each took their turn and hoped none of them harmed his fellow dragons or their eggs. Finally it was Harry's turn to step out to the cheering crowd and look up at the Great Horntailed beast. Even as the crowd roared around them, the beast paused in her anger and blinked down at Harry.

“Whelp,” she said, the undertone of her words a familiar sibilance.

Harry sat down on a nearby outcropping and smiled up at the mother dragon “Good afternoon,” he told the dragon. “You are far from home.”

“Too far,” she acknowledged. “I had to follow my eggs.” Harry nodded in understanding, but before he could say anything the dragon continued. “”You are a young hatchling. Eager to find your mate.”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Only a month ago I was in my 14th year. Magic has now decided that I am an adult and in doing so I came into my Dragon inheritance.”

The dragon looked him over “In this form you are small,” she told him. “You will need many mates to care for you.”

Harry smiled at her. “I would like many mates to care for me.”

She nodded in agreement. “You had best begin looking soon as it seems you have already claimed your first whelp.” Harry once again agreed, thinking of young Adam and the way that he would often search the boy out to make sure that he was okay, well fed, making friends, and visiting the boy in his dorm every night to read to him and his year mates. In fact, recently some of the other younger Slytherins had started to join them for Harry's story time, but he always made sure Adam was seated the closest to him. The mothering Dragon looked around. “It seems your friends have all gone quiet. I believe they are waiting for something.”

Harry nodded. “Oh, yes. Do you suppose I might have that golden egg beneath you? It is not yours."

She looked down at the nest beneath her belly and let out a snort of black smoke. "So it is not. You may have it then, Dragonet. Do take care of it."

She used a long, sharp claw to roll it towards Harry. He stood from his perch and bowed before taking up his prize. He wished the dragon a good day and stepped out of the ring to the sounds of a roaring crowd.

"Well done, Harry," Kingsley said with a whistle as Harry moved next to him. "I don't think the judges quite know what to do. You didn't exactly use magic, but you did accomplish the task."

Harry turned to Kingsley, his brows raised in question. "Is magic a requirement to fulfill the task?"

Kingsley's mouth opened then snapped shut with a nod. "Good question."

Harry shrugged. "Not that it matters. I could care less if I win or not. I'm only competing because apparently I'm magically contractually obligated. I have enough fame and money."

"Harry!" Harry turned into Hermione's hug followed by a clap on the back from Ron and an excited yip from Padfoot.

After the scores were given, Harry was dragged off to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate his victory. The egg was only opened for a mere second before the horrid screeching forced Harry to slam it shut once more. It was well past midnight when Kingsley ushered Harry to his own room.

With the first task behind him, Sirius spent more time focused on Harry's other subjects. Harry discovered Kingsley was decent at potions and begged the man to help him study. Which is how Kingsley ended up taking over Harry's studies three afternoons a week; two for potions and Friday afternoons for dueling practice. 

When Ron arrived one evening bemoaning the news about the upcoming Yule ball, Harry remembered the horrid dress robes his mother had obtained. Harry vowed to speak to Sirius about transfiguring the robes if nothing else. Harry thought Ron was going to cry when Harry brought it up, but the redhead remained stoic and instead made sure Harry received the first slice of chocolate cake at dinner that evening.

Over the next week, Harry could barely step from his rooms without some Slytherin or other asking him to the ball. He very nearly agreed to take Malfoy when the blond presented a set of gold gobstones as a token of his affections, but Sirius's low growl reminded Harry Malfoy was only fourteen. Harry's curriculum now included dance lessons, which he was not too fond of.

Finally, with only a week until the ball, Harry overheard Alicia mention her date wasn't being allowed to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, so Harry offered to take her. She readily agreed as she had apparently bought new dress robes and was eager to show them off. 

So, Harry and Ron met Alicia and Padma, who had reluctantly agreed to go with Ron, in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was apparently still miffed at Ron over some comment he'd made so had gone on ahead. Kingsley had invited his Auror partner, a metamorphmagus by the name of Tonks who also happened to be Sirius's cousin, for extra security and to make the numbers at their table even.

After leading Alicia in, enjoying a lovely dinner, and going through the rehearsed motions of the first dance, Harry was ready to call it a night. But Hermione and Sirius had both told him since he was a Champion, he had to stay until at least ten o'clock. Alicia abandoned Harry to join some of the other Quidditch players and he made his way over to the punch bowl. He was just taking a sip of the refreshing beverage when a silky voice spoke beside him.

"I do hope you are having a lovely evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to look into glittering black eyes and he banished the cup in his hand. "It seems as if it has just gotten lovelier." Harry moved forward to press against the trim figure. "Have I mentioned how I simply  _ must  _ have you? Those eyes beg to be mine. So lovely. Such a precious treasure could only belong to me."

A hand slid down Harry's back to grasp his arse. "As long as you take me with you, you may have my eyes to gaze upon whenever you wish."

A thrill shot through Harry and he let out a soft hiss. "Yes. A lovely start to my collection."

Snape let out a grunt as Harry slammed him back against the wall and pressed their mouths together. Ah, all his. Harry hummed as his tongue invaded the warm mouth and he pressed up against the other man. The mothering dragon had been right. Harry needed to mate, and soon. Perhaps-

"Harry," Kingsley snapped and jerked Harry from Snape's grasp. "He is a professor."

Harry's eyes glowed as he took in Snape's flushed form. "But he is mine. Don't you want me, Professor?" Harry pouted.

"Quite," Snape drawled as his eyes burned over Harry.

Harry giggled and reached out to run his fingers over Snape's unfortunately-clothed chest. "Perhaps you might come visit me later, Professor," Harry said huskily. "I would love to add you to my…" Harry bit at his lower lip, "wards."

"Not tonight, Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall said from behind him, causing Harry to whirl around. "Professor Snape has his students to see to." She turned her attention to Harry's pretty-eyed potions master. "Severus, it is your turn for outside rounds."

Severus gave a small cough and straightened his robes. "Of course. If you will excuse me, Mr. Potter. Auror Shacklebolt."

Harry darted a hand out to caress the tight arse as Snape passed him. "Do not forget about me, Professor."

Snape gave a small nod before walking off. Harry pouted. "Now what am I to do?"

"Mingle, Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall said before turning and walking off.

Kingsley had apparently been ordered to present Harry to the minister, so they headed that way. Harry allowed the re-introduction and vaguely listened as the man rambled on about what an honor it was to have one of Harry's race grace them. As if Harry'd had any say in the matter. He only listened with half an ear until the minister looked over Harry's shoulder and gave a tight smile.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Harry turned eagerly. Not that he was eager to see the pretty blond whelp, but Malfoy  _ was  _ pretty and Harry was quite bored. So having something pretty to look at would appease him for a bit. Only it wasn't the pretty little whelp but a much older,  _ much _ prettier version.

"Mr. Malfoy," the minister repeated. "I was unaware you would be attending this evening."

"As a member of the board, I was extended an invitation," the pretty man said in a cultured tone. Harry liked! "And I wished to know why my son felt the need to purchase an extremely expensive set of gobstones since he does not even play. So, I took the opportunity afforded me." Silver eyes moved to glance over Harry but stopped. Harry slithered forward.

"Hello, pretty one." Harry reached out to run his finger over silver brocade. "Have you come to see me?"

"Why, yes, I have. Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Mmm," Harry agreed as his eyes ran over the nice form in front of him. "Might I steal you away?"

"For a dance?" an equally cultured tone came from beside Harry's new wizard, and he pulled his eyes away to blink at the witch wearing beautiful azure robes. Harry glanced with distaste at her possessive grasp on his wizard. "Of course not, dear," Harry answered, removing the shocked woman's hand from the Malfoy's arm and taking its place. "But a dance does sound lovely while we get to know each other."

Harry pulled the blond wizard out onto the dance floor and allowed the man to lead him in the familiar dance taught to him by Sirius. "I had read in the Prophet of your magical maturation, Mr. Potter. But to see it in person. Your allure just calls to me."

Harry tittered and pressed up against his dance partner. "You absolutely  _ must _ call me 'Harry',  _ Mr. Malfoy." _

Harry felt the shudder sweep down the man's body. The man leaned his head down, and Harry turned so his cheek was caressed by the long blond hair. "And I insist you call me 'Lucius'."

Harry ran a finger down the man's chest. "Mmm. I'd much rather call you 'lucious' and just eat you all up." Harry let his finger continue on its path downward. "Starting right... about-"

Harry's wrist was grabbed just before it reached its destination, and he looked up into silver eyes, pouting. "Mister Potter, I'm a married man," Lucius said with a smirk on his lips. "And people are watching."

Harry sighed and replaced his hand on Lucius's shoulder. "I do hope that nasty little marriage contract won't stand in the way of you joining my pack, Lucius. Something as pretty as you should be admired by me all the time." Harry let his thigh brush over Lucius's groin as they turned. "I can't wait to show you my… treasure."

Lucius's breathing was heavy against Harry's ear. "It was an arranged marriage, my darling. I am sure Narcissa will be happy with keeping my name and a small alimony."

"Good. See it done, my Luscious," Harry demanded. Harry was happy and frustrated at the same time. He had acquired two lovely wizards in one night but neither would be able to slake his growing need any time soon.

When the dance ended, Harry spotted his lovely Dark Eyes and dragged his Pretty Blond over to the man. "Professor, I am so glad you are back inside with me."

Snape's glare softened as his eyes moved from Lucius to Harry. "Did you miss me, little dragon?"

Harry giggled at the nickname and pressed his side against Snape, dragging Lucius closer to the potions master. "Look, Professor. I found a pretty blond." Harry released Lucius's hand to fondle at the blond hair.

"This one is married," Snape snapped.

Harry chuckled. "Well, he's going to fix that. You'll be nice to him, won't you, Professor?" Harry tilted his head back to flutter his lashes at Snape. "Don't I deserve all the pretties, Professor?"

Snape's lips twisted up in an odd smile. "Of course you do, my little dragon. And we will make Lucius feel welcome once he joins us."

Harry gave a small hop and clapped his hands. "Yay. I am such a lucky dragon to have such two lovely wizards. All the other dragons will be so jealous."

Neither man mentioned there were no other dragons around. Harry stayed snuggled between the two men until Snape had to make another round outside and Lucius conceded he owed his wife at least one dance. Harry went to find his friends and spotted Hermione chatting happily with Ginny and Neville. He stopped to talk to them for a few minutes before moving on to where Ron, Dean, and Seamus were playing some sort of card game that involved sneaking lots of shots of whiskey someone had snuck in.

Harry was just about to go in search of one of his wizards when there was a great crack of lightning from the ceiling causing everyone to move back from the dancefloor. As the light faded a tall man with long black hair and emerald green robes stepped forward. He threw his cape back causing the fabric to billow behind him. Harry could see magic crackling around the man and he moved automatically towards his new wizard.

"I am the great Salazar Slytherin," the man intoned, "and I have arrived at the time and place where Mother Magic told me I would find my mate, the Emerald Dragon of Slytherin. Where is he?" Salazar demanded, and Harry pushed through the crowd. He was fairly certain he shoved several students to the ground in his haste to claim his new treasure. He rushed forward until he was standing in front of the newcomer and looking up into bright purple eyes. Salazar studied him for a moment before speaking, a familiar sibilance in his undertone. "You are the Cupidic Dragon of Slytherin?"

Harry smiled at the man. "You have beautiful magic. Can I have you?"

The wizard let out a low chuckle. "You are a cute little thing, aren't you?"

Harry licked his lips. "I can be  _ your  _ cute little thing. Do you want to join my herd? I have a pretty blond and a pretty-eyed professor. But I haven't got pretty magic yet." Harry leaned closer to the wizard. "I can almost taste your magic.  _ Come to my rooms, pretty magic man,"  _ Harry hissed out slowly.

"Absolutely delightful," Salazar said, a smile pulling at his thin lips. "And what might I call you?"

"Yours," Harry said without missing a beat. Salazar laughed, and Harry loved the way the man's slender neck was exposed when he threw his head back. Harry licked his lips and rose up on his toes, his tongue eager to lick the tanned skin.

"Mr. Potter," Harry jerked back at the headmaster's jovial tone.

"Headmaster," Harry grumbled, and Salazar turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? You are the current headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"I am. Albus Dumbledore at your service."

"Not my service," Harry grumbled, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Did I understand you correctly that you are the founder Salazar Slytherin himself?"

Salazar nodded his head regally. "That is correct. When it became apparent that I would not find my mate in my time, I cast a ritual begging Mother Magic for her aide."

"How can we be certain you are who you say you are?"

"And now the minister," Harry grumbled at the new voice.

" _ Patience, Dragonet _ ," Salazar hissed. Harry tuned the men out as he looked around. His eyes landed on his professor, and he waved cheerily at the man. Harry giggled when Snape merely nodded his head. 

"...my office." Harry turned his attention back to the group at Dumbledore's words. 

"Yes," Salazar agreed. "Lead the way. Come, Dragonet."

"There is no need for Mr. Potter to join us," Fudge began, but Salazar cut him off.

"I have traveled a great amount of time for my mate. He will not leave my side until we are fully bonded."

A thrill shot through Harry, and he smiled brightly at his new wizard. The minister gave a small huff but turned to follow Dumbledore. Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught first black then silver eyes. Knowing his wizards would follow, Harry allowed Salazar to pull him along.

By the time they reached Dumbledore's office, Snape and Lucius had caught up to them. Harry wasn't happy to see the witch on Lucius's arm but left it alone for now. The entourage entered the headmaster's office, and Fudge turned to say something but paused at the sight of the extra men. "And why have you gentlemen come along?" he demanded, his eyes darting to Harry.

"As head of Slytherin house," Snape said quickly, "I feel this affects me greatly. My students will want to know the truth immediately."

"And as a member of the board, I should be here to verify this allegation," Lucius told him.

"I am Harry's guard per your orders, sir," Kingsley spoke up from where he had apparently followed them.

"And the little beetle is here to spy on us," Harry added with a giggle.

There was a small commotion as the beetle was revealed to be the nasty reporter from the wand weighing ceremony. Harry paid no attention as Fudge and Dumbledore took care of her. He leaned closer to Salazar and spoke softly. "That is my Professor and blond. Aren't they lovely? Do not mind the witch, she gave my Lucius his whelp but he will dissolve the marriage soon."

Salazar nodded and patted Harry's hand where it was clasped in his. "If that is what you want, Dragonet. I look forward to getting to know them."

Harry beamed brightly at Salazar.

"Very good," Dumbledore spoke up, pulling their attention. "Now, if we might get this bit of verification over with so we might move on with our evening."

"Yes," Salazar said, moving towards the wall of portraits. "Rowena. Helga. Godric," he called. There was a rustle throughout the paintings before two women and a man appeared looking very much like what Harry had always assumed they would look like.

The elegant lady in blue robes was the first to speak.

"Oh, Salazar. You have finally arrived. Welcome back."

"Did ye find yer mate?" Godric asked in a heavily accented brogue.

"Oh, he's a cute one," the plump witch in dark yellow said as she looked Harry over.

"So this man is Salazar Slytherin as he claims," Fudge interrupted the reunion.

"Of course he is," Rowena said with annoyance. "Who else would he be?"

"My dear lady," Dumbledore cut in, "we only ask because we had always been told Salazar left the school after an argument with the three of you."

Godric snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well we couldn't have very well told the truth. Anyone could have come forward this last century and claimed to be Sal. Only we four knew the truth."

"So the argument regarding blood purity," the blonde witch spoke up.

"Blood purity?" Salazar cut her off. "What's this about blood purity?" He glanced at his fellow founders but they merely shrugged.

"Witches and wizards from magical lineages," the Malfoy witch added. "As opposed to those from Non-magical families."

Salazar snorted. "There is no such thing. All magical lines come from Non-magical families if you go back far enough."

The others in the room gaped at the founder, but Harry let out a huff of air. "Brilliant. Can we discuss Voldemort and his rhetoric later? Salazar has come a long way to find me, and he should get to bed." Fudge gaped at Harry and Harry smirked at the man. "To rest, obviously. There will be plenty of time for him to get all caught up once I have-  _ he _ has properly rested."

Salazar let out a low chuckle that had Harry's blood pounding. 

"Yes, I suppose we can allow Mr. Slytherin an evening's rest," Dumbledore conceded.

"I must insist you give me a few days, headmaster," Slazar spoke up. "It was agreed upon before I left that I would speak with my fellow founders upon my arrival so they could get me up to date. I will send word when I am ready to meet."

Dumbledore gave a reluctant nod. "Very well. Come, Cornelius. We cannot exactly detain Mr. Slytherin when he has done nothing wrong. I will inform you when he has consented to another meeting."

Harry bit back a smile at Fudge's sour look, but the man gave a nod and followed Dumbledore from his office. The rest of the group followed as well. Kingsley was waiting at the base of the tower when Harry and Salazar stepped off the stairs.

"Am I to assume you are done at the ball, Harry?"

"Harry," Salazar repeated. "Lovely name, Dragonet. And you are?" Salazar turned his attention to Kingsley.

"Merely Harry's ministry provided guard during his remaining sojourn at school."

Salazar gave an approving hum and Harry slipped from his arm to grab at Snape.

"Do not leave me without a good night kiss, Professor."

Snape's arms wrapped around Harry and pulled him closer. "Never, little dragon."

Harry hummed as Snape's mouth covered his and he opened for the long tongue. Firm hands kneaded at his arse and Harry rubbed against the hard planes of the man's body. Harry was more than a little breathless when Snape finally pulled back.

"Enjoy your night, little dragon. Just know that soon it will be my turn."

Harry blushed at the possessive words. "Mmm. I cannot wait, Professor." Harry turned to see Salazar and both Malfoys watching them. Salazar merely looked amused while Lucius looked rather jealous. Harry moved over to cup a hand against Lucius's cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to the other side. "I don't snog married men, Mr. Malfoy," Harry teased before moving away. He curled up against Salazar. "Sal, I would like you to meet Hogwarts' potion master Severus Snape and a member of the school board, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. And his wife, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry added to be polite.

The three wizards exchanged greetings, and Lucius introduced his wife whose name apparently was Narcissa. 

"We look forward to getting to know you better," Snape said as a goodbye before he led the Malfoys off. Harry grabbed Salazar's arm and pulled him towards his rooms.

"I can't wait to show you our room," Harry said eagerly.

"I too am eager to explore your… rooms,  _ Harry."  _ Harry bit back a moan at the way the man said his name. "I have waited much too long for you; I had begun to despair."

"How old are you, Sal?"

"Just turned thirty. Am I correct in assuming you have just turned seventeen?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. But that is a story for tomorrow."

"I look forward to all the stories you wish to tell me, Harry," Salazar said softly against his ear.

Harry was quite glad they had reached his rooms and let Salazar and Kingsley in. He stopped in surprise at the sight of Remus Lupin sitting on the couch beside Sirius.

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

Sirius stood from the couch, his eyes darting to Salazar. "I hope you don't mind, Harry, but I invited Remus to stay for the holidays. I have also been catching him up on everything that is going on. Though clearly I've missed something."

Harry smiled brightly at his godfather and tugged Salazar into the room. "Sirius, I have many new pretty wizards. But Sal is the only one that could home with me," Harry added with a pout.

Sirius darted a look at Kingsley. "Busy evening?"

Harry heard the Auror snort behind him. "Harry, since you are in your rooms for the evening I am going to return to the ball and let Tonks know what happened. I am going to assume we won't be exercising in the morning. Let me know if you plan to leave your rooms tomorrow."

"Will do, Kings. Have a happy Christmas." Harry turned back to Sirius as Kingsley closed the door behind him. "So, I finally got my professor to agree to join me but he has his little snakes to look after tonight." Sirius made a face but didn't say anything knowing how fierce Harry could get in his defense of the man.

"Er, that would be Severus?" Remus asked and Harry nodded.

"And then I found the most beautiful blond. Much prettier than the Malfoy whelp. His father if you can imagine."

Sirius spluttered at Harry's words. "Lucius Malfoy?" Harry nodded happily. "But he's married!"

Harry waved the minor inconvenience away. "Lucius will deal with it."

"D-deal?" Sirius choked out.

"Divorce, Sirius. Merlin, I'm not some murdering home-wrecker," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Lucius said he'd offer her a nice alimony. Anyway, I thought I was going to have to come home alone again, but then Sal appeared."

Sirius's eyes darted to Salazar. "Sal?"

Salazar stepped forward and gave a small bow. "Salazar Slytherin at your service."

"Slytherin!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's all real, Sirius," Harry assured him. "The other founders' portraits confirmed it."

"Merlin," Remus exclaimed. "When Sirius said Slytherins were drawn to you I had no idea he meant literal Slytherins."

Harry chuckled and moved to cuddle against Salazar.

"Harry," Sirius said cautiously, "don't you think you're moving awfully fast. I mean, you only met Mal- Lucius and Salazar tonight."

"But they've already agreed to join my herd," Harry pouted.

"And we have plenty of time to learn all about each other," Salazar assured him.

"Besides, Sirius," Remus spoke up, "Harry is a creature now. You know nothing will change his mind once he has chosen. He will only get more restless if you try to put restrictions on his relationships. Not to mention he is an adult now despite our feelings on the matter."

Sirius let out a sigh. "I suppose you are correct. Just promise to be careful, Harry." Harry nodded eagerly. "And I don't know about the reproductive habits of Drakes, but do take precautions. He still has a tournament he is obligated to participate in."

Salazar nodded. "I will learn more about this tournament and Harry's expectations regarding it, but it is not mating season so he should be safe."

"Still, take precautions. This is Harry and you will come to learn what that means," Sirius said as he stood. "Come on, Moony. I'm ready for this day to end."

Harry bid his godfather and Remus goodnight and wondered where Remus was going to sleep since Kingsley was using the guest bedroom. But before Harry could dwell on it, he was pulled against a hard body and thin lips covered his. Mmm. Finally.

Harry grabbed at Salazar's cloak and tugged at the tie, letting the fabric fall to the floor. He tilted his head back as Salazar's lips worked their way down his throat. Harry let out a loud moan, his blood pounding through his body and setting him on fire. He pulled his wizard through the short hallway that led to the rooms and into the one Harry had designated for himself.

"Let me see your magic," Harry demanded.

Salazar pulled back, his violet eyes dark with lust. "Are you sure, my Dragonet? I've no wish to harm you."

Harry growled and stomped his foot petulantly. "The castle will protect us. Just as it did for you so many years ago." Harry had no idea how he knew the castle had shielded Salazar during a moment of accidental magic, but Salazar must have understood what Harry meant because he nodded. Harry gasped as Salazar's eyes began to darken, turning as black as Snape's, and a soft purple light emanated from Salazar. Harry could hardly breathe as the magic wrapped around them and enfolded Harry. Salazar caught Harry as his knees gave out, and the Slytherin lowered the Drake to the bed.

"More," Harry pleaded even as he gasped for breath. Eager to please his mate, Salazar let the magic flow around him in a way he hadn't done in many years. Harry cried out as his body arched from the bed and an intense orgasm wracked his body. He dropped to the bed, panting and flushed from his orgasm. He hummed delightedly and stretched out languidly.

"Mmm. Such lovely magic. I would like it if you took me now, my pretty-magic man."

With a wave of his hand, Salazar banished their clothes making Harry giggle. The scent of spent come filled the air, but Harry's cock was by no means flaccid. Salazar bent his head to run a tongue over Harry's cock, and Harry moaned as he twitched beneath the man's lips. Harry somehow got the energy to move his hand to Salazar's head and petted the silky black hair. It reminded him of his professor and spared a second to hope the man was able to come to him soon before getting lost in Salazar's lovely mouth.

When Harry was once again stone hard and panting, Salazar slipped his mouth from Harry and moved up his lithe body to capture Harry's mouth. Harry grabbed at strong arms and slid his legs up to wrap around a slender waist.

"I need you, my perfect little Dragonet," Salazar moaned as he pressed his own hard erection against Harry's stomach. "Allow me to use magic to prepare you."

Harry's breath caught and he arched up against Salazar. "Yes. Yes. Magic. Pretty magic. My pretty magic."

The air crackled around them and Harry moaned as he felt his body open and prepare for his first mating.

"Ooh, yes." Harry panted as he felt Salazar's cock press against his tight hole. He met the wizard's darkened gaze and smiled coyly. "Do be gentle, my pretty-magic man. I am untouched."

Harry thrilled at the man's low growl and arched his hips for easier breaching. Salazar pushed into him and Harry's breath caught as he was stretched and filled. Oh, yes. This was what he needed. This was what he needed from his Salazar and his professor and his Luscious. Harry thought he could just lay here for hours and let his wizards fill him over and over. 

And then Salazar started to move and Harry was on fire. His body was consumed by flames of passion, and he wanted for nothing else save this feeling right here. He could feel every inch of Salazar sliding in and out of him. Every sharp jab of the wizard's prick against a certain spot deep inside Harry. Harry even thought he could feel his loins quivering in excitement as they readied to spill his seed once more. Salazar gave a harsh grunt and thrust deep into Harry. The moment the first splash of hot come shot inside him, Harry screamed his own orgasm.

Salazar carefully pulled from Harry and sent a wave of magic over them to clean them up. Harry turned and curled back against Salazar as a blanket settled over them.

"Good night, my sweet Dragonet," Salazar whispered with a kiss to Harry's temple. "You are more lovely than I could have imagined."

Harry gave a soft hum as Salazar's arm wrapped around his waist. "I am glad you did the ritual to come find me, my pretty-magic man."

Salazar gave a soft chuckle as Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke slowly and stretched out on the large bed. His body felt delightful, and he giggled as he remembered Salazar waking him for the second time early this morning. Mmm. The man was brilliant in bed, and Harry couldn't wait to see what delights Snape and Lucius gifted him with. 

Harry finally pulled himself from bed and made his way to the en suite. It was apparent Salazar had already made use of the shower, and Harry wondered how long the man had been up. Harry took a quick shower, used the loo, brushed his teeth, and pulled on a thin, black silk robe that barely went to his need. He tied the belt around his waist as he moved through the room. He heard Sal's voice when he pulled the bedroom door open and followed the sound.

Sal was sitting on one of the couches speaking to the three people visiting the painting above Harry's fireplace. Sal smiled when he spotted Harry. "Good morning, my sweet Dragonet. Sleep well?"

Harry nodded with a hum as he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Sal's cheek.

"It is almost noon, darling," Sal informed him. "Your godfather has peeked in twice and your little elf left food appropriate for a brunch. Go eat." He patted Harry's bottom causing the Drake to giggle.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked as he stepped over to the table to look over the tray of food Dobby had left.

"Since you passed out last time. I found I could not get back to sleep so went ahead and got up. I have been talking to my fellow founders and a few other portraits. It seems quite a bit has changed and there is much I must set to rights."

Harry let out a sigh. "I suppose you will have the time when Sirius forces me back to my schooling." He popped a grape into his mouth.

"Your godfather is correct, my sweet Dragonet. You need to finish your schooling. Education is important."

Harry sighed. "I suppose. When can we go back to bed?"

Salazar chuckled. "It is Christmas day, darling. Your godfather has presents for you, and I suppose I should have a sit down with the headmaster. I need to visit Gringotts to see to my vaults and purchase some clothing. Everything I own is out of date."

"I do suppose you need clothing," Harry conceded, causing Salazar to chuckle.

Harry finished nibbling on the food Dobby had left while Sal finished up his conversation with the other founders. As soon as they started saying their goodbyes, Harry moved away from the table and climbed on Sal's lap, straddling his strong thighs. He wriggled his bum when Sal's long fingers slid under the robe to stroke the soft skin.

"Mmm. Let me feel your magic, Sal," Harry demanded.

Sal darted forward to capture Harry's lips in a hungry kiss. Harry hummed and sucked on the invading tongue as a thick finger pushed inside him. Harry rubbed his aching prick against Sal's belly as magic slicked his stretched hole. Harry moaned as Salazar pushed up into him, filling him once more. Harry buried his face against Salazar's neck and licked at the salty skin, moaning as Salazar thrust up into him over and over. Harry whimpered and bit at Salazar's neck. He pushed a hand between their bodies and grabbed his leaking prick. It only took a few tugs before Harry was moaning and spilling himself in Salazar's lap. Sal grunted and spilled himself inside Harry. Both men slumped in the chair, exhausted from their activities.

It took Harry several minutes to recover before he had the energy to slip from Sal's lap. 

"Go get dressed," Sal said, standing from the chair and tucking his spent cock away. "Your godfather will no doubt be checking on you yet again soon."

Harry nodded and went to pull on a clean robe. He forewent pants under his robe, hoping Sal might wish for a quick mating at some point. He returned to the sitting room to see Sal picking over the fruit and popping a melon ball in his mouth. Harry sauntered across the room and pressed against Sal. "Enjoying my melon balls, Mr. Slytherin?"

Salazar chuckled and turned to slip an arm around Harry's waist. He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Such a little minx. Let us go."

They crossed the room and Harry gave a single knock on the connecting door before pulling it open. He gaped at the sight of Sirius sandwiched between a half-clad Kingsley and a mussy-haired Remus. All three men looked up at Harry, their faces flushed with embarrassment as they parted.

"Harry," Sirius squeaked as he tugged his shirt down. "We didn't expect you yet."

Harry giggled as he swept into the room and plopped down on the couch closest to the fireplace. "Obviously. Glad to know my Inheritance is benefitting you as well."

Sirius spluttered as Salazar joined Harry on the couch. "Are you warm enough, darling?" Salazar asked and Harry nodded. "Good. Then let us see what your time makes of this Yule celebration."

Harry had stayed with Sirius while Sal went to talk to Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry kept shooting the three men sly looks causing them to blush. All three seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Salazar returned. He took Harry back to their room mumbling about incompetence and idiots. Harry distracted the man easily and they both fell to sleep some time later sated and happy.

"Harry, darling."

Harry turned at the soft words and squirmed at the fingers that slid over his naked torso. He hummed as he reached down to drag the hand further down his body. Salazar chuckled and pulled back.

"Not right now, my little Dragonet. You must get up and come eat. We need to talk."

"Don' wanna talk," Harry mumbled.

"Nevertheless. Come," Salazar ordered with a chaste peck to Harry's forehead before moving off the bed.

Harry groaned but rolled from bed and made his way to the en suite. After his normal morning routine, Harry pulled the short black bath robe on and cinched it at the waist. He made his way to the sitting room and was surprised to see his pretty-eyed wizard. A smile lit Harry's face and he raced across the room to throw his arms around the wizard.

"Professor. You have come to me." Harry claimed the man's mouth, pulling at the dark robes as they kissed.

"Harry, darling."

Harry pulled back to frown at Salazar. "What?" he whined. His eyes went wide when he spotted Kingsley. "Kings. What are you doing here?"

"That is what I wished to speak to you about," Salazar said. He motioned to the table filled with breakfast food, and Harry moved over to fill a plate, dragging Snape with him. "I believe I mentioned I needed to go to Gringotts." Harry nodded as he filled a plate for himself and Snape. "I decided to go ahead, before news got out, which your minister assumes it will most likely be today or tomorrow. Kingsley has agreed to escort me, so I asked Severus to come keep you company." 

Harry was about to pout about not being able to go, but at Salazar's words he perked up. Harry slipped a hand under the table and slid his hand up his professor's thigh. Snape's hand faltered in raising the fork to his mouth then acted as if Harry wasn't fondling him under the table.

"I have some other stops I wish to make so I will be out for a few hours. I do hope I can count on you to behave for Severus while I am out," Salazar said with a warning tone.

Harry pouted at his mate. "I am not a child."

"No," Severus teased, tapping Harry's chin with a finger. "You are a brat, little dragon. Our brat, but a brat still."

Harry smiled coyly at Snape and batted his lashes. "If I misbehave, will you punish me,  _ professor? _ "

The dark eyes glittered prettily, catching Harry's attention. "Eat, little dragon, and we will discuss just what I plan to do to you."

Harry let out a small moan and wriggled in his seat.

"Do make sure he eats, Severus," Salazar said, bending to press a kiss to Harry's messy hair. "He tends to lose focus when he spots a pretty."

Harry turned to beam at Salazar. "I like my pretties. And I can't wait to play with my new pretty." Harry turned fiery green eyes on Snape and licked his lips. 

As soon as the door closed behind Salazar and Kingsley, Harry moved out of his chair to straddle Snape. He shoved his hand between them and rubbed at his professor's growing cock. Harry moaned as Snape's lips devoured his until the man pulled back gasping for air. Snape thrust up into Harry's hand.

"Do I not rate a bed?" Snape gasped out.

Harry slid from his lap and pulled his professor with him as he made his way to his room. Harry quickly tore the man's robes from his slender body and ran his hands down the exposed skin. He pushed the professor back on the bed and pulled at the sash of his robe. Black eyes glittered as they roamed over the revealed body.

"Come, my little dragon. Let me ravish you."

Harry eagerly climbed onto the bed and straddled his professor. He rubbed his bottom against Severus's leaking cock. "Will you prepare me? Sal only uses magic."

Severus flipped them over with a low growl and gently grabbed at Harry's balls. "I can't wait to bury my fingers in your tight arse. Spread your legs for me, little dragon."

Harry whimpered and let his legs fall open. He watched as Severus reached up to catch a vial that flew into his hands. Severus twisted the top off and poured a shimmering oil over his fingers.

"I've been working on this formula since you woke," Severus said, pressing a teasing finger to Harry's perineum. "It would be too hot for a normal person, but I think you'll like it, little dragon."

An oiled finger slipped into Harry's hole and heat spread through him at the contact. His channel seemed to burn as Severus filled him with the oil. He gasped for air at the brilliant feeling. He writhed as the professor's fingers slipped in and out of him. Harry grabbed Severus's arms, the man's muscles bulging with each thrust of his fingers inside Harry. Harry arched beneath the touch and his eyes shot open.

"Look at me," he demanded. "I must see my pretties." Severus's black eyes focused on Harry and he couldn't look away. Something glittered in the inky depths and Harry cried out as he came, shooting his seed over them both. "Take me," Harry begged. "Mate with me."

His professor moved quickly and Harry moaned as he was once again filled. Oh, yes. This was quite lovely. He only had Lucius to go, though he knew it would be some time before the man had done away with the marriage contract. Harry felt his body begin to awaken once more and he surprised Severus by flipping them and slamming down on the thick cock. Severus cried out and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me!" Harry demanded and the black eyes popped open to focus on him. Harry happily rode his professor as the black eyes stayed focused on him and he made sure to please his Pretty-eyed professor while the man admired him. When Severus began having trouble keeping his eyes open from the pleasure, he grabbed Harry's slender hips to hold him still and began to thrust up into him. Harry moaned and grabbed his cock to jerk it with the man's hard thrusts. "Oh, yes, Professor. Make me yours. Mate me."

Severus let out a growl as his cock throbbed inside Harry, filling him with hot seed. Harry cried out as his own seed shot over them once again. Harry collapsed on top of the man and Severus summoned a blanket over them. Harry smiled against the smooth chest when he realized his professor was long enough the man wouldn't slip from Harry even after he was spent. Harry decided a nice little nap was in order before he played with his professor again.

"Stop making that horrid sound," Salazar exclaimed from the bedroom.

Harry snapped the golden egg closed as Salazar stepped from the bedroom. "Sal. I didn't realize you were back."

Salazar crossed the room and plucked the golden egg from Harry's arms. "Rowena's vault was highly organized. I had no problems finding the original Hogwarts manifesto. Is this the egg from the dragon?"

"Yes." Harry sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "The next task is a month away and I've no idea what all that screeching means."

"And you won't until you listen to it under water?"

Harry perked up at Sal's words. "What?"

Salazar furrowed his brows at Harry. "It's Mermish. What do they teach in Magical Creatures these days? I simply must get this school back on track." Sal waved a hand towards the bedroom. "Go make yourself pretty, Dragonet. Lucius is coming over with a few of the board members to look at the manifesto."

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed to his room. Salazar had spent a pretty knut on several dress robes for Harry that he liked to wear around his wizards. There were also several gauzy night robes, but he only wore those when he was alone with his pretties. Harry pulled out a silky blue robe that he knew Lucius liked to admire and slipped it on. While Harry still refused to allow more than a chaste kiss from his still-married pretty, he did so like to tease the wizard. He liked reminding his Luscious of what was waiting for him after the marriage was dissolved. 

The baby Malfoy had since turned a cold shoulder to Harry after learning of his parents' upcoming divorce, but Harry had gifted Lucius's whelp with the twins, and he seemed to find his consolation prize acceptable. Although, Harry suspected neither the twins nor Draco had realized Harry's machinations but that was all the better. His brothers in all but blood were happy with their Slytherin and, more importantly, Lucius didn't have to worry about his whelp.

Harry made his way down the short hallway to the room Salazar had chosen as his own, hoping to find the necklace Lucius had gifted him with just after Yule. Severus didn't have a room as he still had his professor's quarters so rarely slept over, usually passing out in Harry's bed when he did stay. Harry thought everyone deserved their own Slytherin and very nearly had the pretty-but-too-young Zabini convinced to give Hermione a shot. Zabini cared just enough about his looks that Harry thought it might help Hermione finally come into her own. She'd shown at the Yule ball she had the looks if only she would try. But Harry didn't doubt it would take someone very special to help her see she was worth it. And as much as Harry loved Ron, he didn't think the Weasley was the right person for her. Harry triumphantly snatched the necklace off Salazar's bedside table. Besides, Harry knew Pansy would be perfect for Ron.

Harry returned to the sitting room just as Kingsley opened the door to let Severus in.

"Professor," Harry cried as he ran across the room and threw his arms around the man's neck. Severus captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss which soon turned heated when Harry smelled sulfur and smoke from a recently extinguished fire. Harry grasped at the man, trying to bury himself in the arousing scent as he licked at the thrusting tongue.

"Harry James!" Harry was pulled from his lusty haze at Sirius's sharp words and the two men pulled apart.

"Apologies," Severus said, straightening his robes. "I am not quite used to Harry's reaction to my brewing. I will go shower and return-"

"No!" Harry hissed, grabbed at his professor's arm. He stood on his toes to whisper in the man's ear. "Tease me with your scent, professor. Then stay the night so I can ride you."

Severus jerked back, his face flushed and breathing erratic. "It seems I am staying," he said in a hoarse voice. "Dobby, water! Very. Cold. Water."

Harry grinned as his professor downed the water Dobby had placed in his hand and Sirius groaned. 

"I can't believe I have to put up with this."

"Behave," Kingsley told Sirius sternly and the man nodded.

"Harry, get some rest tonight. We are moving on to fifth year Charms tomorrow."

Harry nodded and bid his godfather and Kingsley night before going to settle in Severus's lap where he had sat in one of the fireside chairs that had been added for that evening’s meeting. Harry wriggled in the man's lap, Severus grasping Harry's hips and pushing his swollen groin up against him.

"Dragonet," Salazar said from where he was laying parchment out on the table, "stop teasing your professor. We have guests coming soon and I need Severus with a clear head."

Severus sighed as his grip on Harry eased causing Harry to pout. "None of that, little dragon," Severus said against Harry's neck. "Behave and I will let you come watch me brew this weekend."

Harry smiled and snuggled against his professor.

"Do that, Severus, and you'll get no brewing accomplished," Salazar pointed out.

"Who said I wished to?" Severus said smugly.

Harry giggled and nipped at Severus's chin. There was a firm knock on the door and Harry jumped up and raced to the door.

"I will be glad when that damn divorce is final," Severus mumbled. "He's like a Hufflepuff with a crush."

Harry ignored his professor and pulled the door open. He frowned at the sight of the headmaster.

"Hello, headmaster," Harry intoned politely. He stepped back to allow the man in who was followed by a stern looking witch and a rotund wizard.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at the poncy tone and stuck his head out into the hallway. His Luscious was leaning against the corridor wall, his long blond hair framed his face and silver eyes sparkled with amusement.

"My Luscious," Harry said, stepping out into the hallway and wrapping his arms around the man much as he'd done to Severus earlier. Harry pressed a small kiss to the man's lips but pulled back before Lucius could carry it further. "Did you miss me?"

Lucius chuckled and tapped Harry's nose with his finger. "Of course. And," Lucius stepped back to pull a small gold box from his pocket, "I brought my special Drake some Magical Parisian chocolate, made by the finest chocolatier in Paris."

Lucius unshrunk the box and held it out to Harry. Harry eagerly took it and thanked Lucius with another peck to his lips. "Do you like chocolate, Luscious?"

"Of course, my dear."

Harry pulled the lid off the box and eyed the chocolates hungrily. "Sal said if he had a sweet tooth he would lick chocolate from my body. Maybe you can do that instead. Severus doesn't like chocolate either." Harry settled on a yummy looking piece of chocolate and popped the candy in his mouth. He looked up to see a pained look on Lucius's face. "Luscious?"

"I really need to hurry that damn divorce along. Inside, you tempting brat."

Harry chuckled and turned to head back into his quarters, swaying his hips as he walked.

"Lucius, you look a bit flushed," Severus said softly as he closed the door behind the blond.

"No more than you did not ten minutes ago," Salazar teased.

Harry chuckled as his wizards made their way over to the table. Harry moved over to the couch and traded the box of chocolates for his golden egg on the occasional table.

"Have a productive evening, gentlemen. I am going to take a bath."

"Why is he taking that egg?" Lucius asked as Harry headed to his room.

"I-it-t-t w-was s-s-so c-cold." Harry shivered even after Severus had wrapped him in two charmed blankets and Salazar had wrapped the Drake in his magic. "I j-just w-wanted to-to g-get out. B-but I c-couldn't l-leave M-mione and th-the wh-whelp. Wh-what if it h-had b-been Ad-dam? Adam!" Harry turned to grasp at Severus. "Where is Ad-dam? Where is m-my wh-whelp?"

"I'm here, Harry." Harry grabbed up the small first year as he pushed through the growing crowd and held him against his shivering body. He was glad Dumbledore had been smart enough not to use his whelp for the task as Harry wasn't quite sure what he would have done seeing Adam in such danger. "I'm okay, Harry. Draco made me sit with him and the twins."

"Harry, you must leave Adam be," Salazar said softly. "We must get you into a hot bath. It is not good for you to be so cold. Your body cannot regulate like a normal person's."

"Come, little dragon," Severus ushered. "Go with Sal. I will see our whelp to the common room safely."

Harry nodded as he left Adam to Severus and allowed Salazar to lead him back to the castle. Salazar led Harry to their rooms and quickly stripped him of the wet clothes. He settled Harry into the tub before opening the hot tap completely. Even with the steam rising around him and the water too hot for Salazar to touch, Harry still shivered. He looked up when Severus entered and before Harry could ask about Adam, Severus spoke up.

"The whelp is fine, little dragon. He is worried about you but I assured him you would be fine."

"I'm so cold, Sev," Harry whimpered.

Severus held up a small vial. "I think I know something that will help."

"A potion?" Salazar asked.

"Something like that. Come. Get him out of the bath and into bed."

"Should I not dress him?" Salazar asked as he banished the steaming water and helped Harry up.

"No. If my suspicions are correct, this is the only thing that will work quick enough."

Harry let Salazar lead him to the bed while Severus stoked up the fire. "Strip and get into bed with him," Severus ordered Salazar.

"Body heat?" Salazar asked as he removed his robes.

"Sex," Severus replied. 

"Severus," Salazar admonished but Severus cut him off.

"I have noticed his body heat rises quickly when he nears orgasm. It will be quick and efficient."

Salazar nodded and finished stripping as Severus climbed into bed behind Harry, already naked. Harry sighed as Salazar climbed into bed completing the sandwich. A finger lifted Harry's chin and he raised his head to accept Salazar's kiss. Severus's lips grazed across Harry's shoulder and slender fingers moved down his body. He let his wizards maneuver his body as the blood began to flow less sluggishly. One leg was moved to drape across Sal's thigh and a nipple was pulled into a hot mouth. An oiled finger pressed against his hole.

"Remember my special oil, my little dragon? It always makes you so hot," Severus whispered against Harry's neck. Harry moaned as Severus's finger breached him and blessed heat began to spread through his body. Harry writhed between his two wizards, eager for more.

Harry gasped as Severus entered him and Salazar pressed their cocks together. The two men rubbed and thrust, warming Harry with their lovemaking.

"Release your magic, Sal," Severus gasped out as he slammed into Harry.

Harry moaned and writhed as magic swirled around him and his body was pleasured from every angle. Heat poured over Harry and he cried out as his orgasm hit. A moment later he felt hot come filling his channel and spraying over his belly.

"That was a good call, Severus," Salazar said softly as Harry felt cleaning magic wash over him and he was covered with a blanket.

"He can rest until dinner time. There will be plenty of time to greet his fans after he has healed."

Harry barely registered the two men moving away. "What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking letting a Drake go into the lake this time of year?"

Severus let out a snort. "Albus does not think. I will Floo Lucius and let him know Harry is better."

Harry didn't hear Sal's reply, either because he drifted off to sleep or the door had been closed.

Thankfully the final task wasn't until the end of June, and Harry's life fell into a routine of sorts. Remus had chosen to stay at Hogwarts after Yule so Harry now had three tutors. Four if one counted the "potion lessons" Severus instigated with Harry. Harry was thrilled to learn his professor enjoyed role-play and didn't mind a bit of playing around in the lab on occasion. 

Salazar immersed himself in meetings as he worked to bring Hogwarts back to its full glory, and Harry was surprised to learn there had originally been plans to start a magical primary school. Harry often listened to his wizards discuss their upbringing and plans for the future while resting on the couch nearest the fire with whichever wizard was closest. On the evenings Lucius was able to visit, Harry loved climbing into the man's lap and running his fingers through the soft hair. His body thrilled with the knowledge that Lucius was growing his hair longer and would often scent it with special potions.

Kingsley still woke Harry in the mornings for a run around Black lake, and Harry could often be found in the Gryffindor common room after dinner with his friends.

The first day of the Easter holidays arrived on the wings of a ferocious storm that battered against the castle walls. Harry stoked the fire and huddled next to the hearth with a thick blanket and dressed in sweats. Dobby brought him hot cocoa and biscuits for Harry to snack on.

"Why are you so glum, Harry?"

Harry glanced over at Sirius and pouted. "Sal has another meeting with the minister and Severus had to oversee a detention. And I'm cold."

Remus chuckled as he turned the page in his book. "You can't count on your hoard for sex everytime you get a little chilly, pup."

Harry ignored Sirius's look of disgust. He might have outwardly accepted Harry's preference for Slytherins, but Harry knew his godfather refused to think about the men Harry had chosen. That was fine as long as Sirius didn't speak out against them and cause Harry's Drake to lash out in anger.

"I think they spoiled him," Kingsley said, laughter clear in his voice. Harry stuck his tongue out at the man.

"They  _ should  _ spoil me," Harry said adamantly. "I don't let just anyone in my pack. Do you know Flint has attempted to accost me five times since Yule? I am about ready to spit fire at the imbecile."

" _ Can  _ you spit fire?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"I don't know, but I am willing to try. Also, why have I not transformed into an actual dragon?"

"Probably because your hoar- er, pack isn't complete," Remus said, confirming Harry's suspicions that the little trio  _ did _ talk about Harry behind closed doors. And apparently used the little moniker Dobby had come up with.

Harry pouted but before he could say anything about Lucius there was a knock on the door. Harry perked up as Kingsley went to answer it.

"Speaking of," Kingsley said, stepping aside.

Harry jumped to his feet when Lucius entered the room.

"Luscious!"

He smiled at Harry. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Lucius's silver eyes darted to Sirius. "Mr. Black, might I speak to Harry alone?"

Sirius stood and exchanged a look with the man before giving a nod.

"Harry, we will be in my suite if you need us."

Harry nodded and watched the three men leave, leaving him alone with Lucius. Lucius took in the blanket and steaming cup.

"Are you well, darling?"

Harry felt himself blush at the endearment. "Just a bit cold. I'm not fond of rain." Lucius nodded and moved forward. Harry watched the way his heavy cloak swirled around him as he moved, the dark green of his robe peeking out with every step forward. Harry found himself warming considerably as Lucius moved closer. "Did you need something, Luscious?"

Lucius reached up to unclasp his cloak and swung it around his shoulders. He tossed it on the back of the couch before placing his cane on top of it.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I wanted to give you a little present." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a silver wrapped box. Harry eagerly took it when Lucius held it out. He pulled the lid off and pulled out a small jar that reminded Harry of Dudley's favorite brand of Marmite. Harry eyed the gold label with a melting chocolate heart on it. He looked up curiously at Lucius. "It's chocolate body paint."

Harry's blood went straight to his prick and his breath caught in his chest for a moment. No, he wasn't cold at all any more. "Lucius," his voice came out huskier than he intended. "Lucius, you know I can't."

A smirk pulled at Lucius's lips and he reached back into his pocket to pull out a scroll tied with the official maroon ribbon of the Wizengamot. "Not even if I have this?"

"Is that-"

"It came yesterday. Salazar and Severus promised I could have you all day."

Harry threw his arms around Lucius and claimed his mouth. He rubbed his aching cock against Lucius's thigh, ready to finally have his third mate. Lucius began to move towards the bedroom and Harry allowed his pretty Luscious the control. Harry burned as Lucius slowly undressed him, sucking and nipping at Harry's neck as sure fingers worked open Harry's jeans. The coarse fabric was pushed to the floor along with Harry's silk pants. The t-shirt and sweater were next leaving Harry completely starkers.

"Get on the bed, darling." Harry eagerly complied, sitting down and moving back on the bed. Lucius had taken the jar from Harry at some point and he picked it up from the bedside table now and unscrewed the lid. The scent of chocolate filled the room and Harry knew he'd never be able to eat the sweet in public again. Lucius dipped his finger into the jar and brought out the chocolate covered digit. Harry licked his lips as he watched Lucius pop the finger in his mouth and suck off the chocolate. Lucius's hum of delight nearly had Harry coming.

"Acceptable," Lucius said as he placed the jar and lid back on the table. Harry was about to ask if he could try it when Lucius began to unbutton his robe. Harry's mouth went dry and fire roared through his blood. Lucius wore nothing beneath his robes. Harry whimpered at the sight of all that pale skin and the long, slender cock leaking. Severus and Salazar were both thicker than Lucius, but neither had the man's length and Harry just knew he'd enjoy feeling his Luscious pounding deep inside him. Harry made to move towards his Luscious, but the man's words stopped him.

"Stay."

Harry nodded and moved back on the bed. Lucius moved forward and climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Harry. He leaned forward and picked up the jar. Once again, Harry watched as Lucius dipped a finger into the chocolate. Only this time Lucius pressed the chocolate covered digit against Harry's lips. Harry instantly obeyed the silent command, opening his lips and allowing Lucius to slip his finger in. Harry hummed as the sweet delight filled his mouth along with the taste and scent of Lucius. He sucked and licked at the offering as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"Mmm. So eager," Lucius said softly next to Harry's ear. Lucius slipped his finger from Harry's lips. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought of this." Lucius's mouth covered Harry's and they kissed messily, sucking the chocolate from each other's tongues. Harry cried into Lucius's mouth when he felt something thick and warm sliding over his cock. His eyes went wide. Oh Merlin, was Lucius- Was that-? "Can't wait to taste you," Lucius said as he pulled back and kissed down Harry's body. More chocolate was added to Harry's cock just before Lucius reached it and ran his tongue up the sweetened length. Harry cried out as Lucius licked him over and over.

"Hair. Hair," Harry demanded and Lucius reached up to pull the tie from his hair. Harry watched in utter bliss as the blond strands fell around Lucius's bobbing head and slid over his thighs. Yes. Yes! So pretty.  _ His _ pretty. Harry grabbed at the soft hair and cried out as his orgasm spread through his body. Lucius drank him down, licking the chocolate and semen from Harry's body.

"Delicious," Lucius said as he moved up to kiss Harry once more. Harry tugged on the soft hair at the erotic taste of himself and chocolate on Lucius's tongue.

Lucius's thumb slid over Harry's nipple leaving a warm trail of chocolate and the man moved down to suckle on it. Harry moaned.

"I'll never be able to eat chocolate again without getting hard," Harry mumbled causing Lucius to chuckle. The sound sent a vibration through Harry and he arched into the man's mouth. "Will you take me now, my Luscious?"

"Mmm. Not quite yet, darling." Lucius's lips trailed up Harry's neck to nibble just below his ear. "I have much planned for my Drake."

Harry's heart swelled at Lucius's words and he laid back to let the man play.

Harry was quite certain Lucius had covered just about every inch of his body with chocolate and licked it off some time later. Harry wondered how his Luscious hadn't broken down and simply fucked him yet; the man was a master tease, it seemed. Harry was currently on his hands and knees as Lucius nipped along his back. He'd been on his stomach but had received a swat to his bum and told to get up when he'd attempted to rub his prick against the mattress. Lucius was happily nipping along Harry's buttocks when Harry felt more chocolate slide down his crack and-

Harry screamed out in pleasure when Lucius's tongue slid over his rim. Oh, Merlin. Was that a thing? Oh, bloody fuck! It must be the way Lucius was lapping at him. Harry whimpered and moaned at the glorious feeling of Lucius's tongue pushing into him.

"More. Oh, more. Please," Harry begged and Lucius complied. Harry's fingers dug into the mattress, his body burning as Lucius's hair stroked his sensitive skin while his tongue stroked his insides. "Lu-Lucius, I… I can't-" Harry moaned as his cock squirted over the bed beneath him.

Lucius moved over Harry, supporting him and holding him up with an arm around Harry's waist. Lucius's body curved over Harry's, his hair falling around both their faces. Harry gasped for breath as Lucius pushed into him.

"Ah. So good, darling." Even now Lucius moved slowly, controlling his desire as he kissed over Harry's neck and shoulder and brought him back to the brink of desire. Harry hadn't been wrong, and he relished in the feel of Lucius deep inside him. Lucius couldn't help but slide over Harry's prostate with every thrust forward, and Harry surprisingly found himself close to the edge again sooner than he expected. Lucius moved back, bracing his hands on Harry's arse and began to thrust into him harder and faster. Harry panted and mewled as Lucius worked them both closer and closer to orgasm. Lucius's fingers dug into Harry and the man let out a long groan as Harry felt the first squirt of hot semen hit his insides. Harry shook as his third orgasm rocked his body and he collapsed to the bed. Lucius followed him down and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Perfect, darling. So beautiful." Harry smiled to himself as Lucius cleaned them with a spell and covered them up. Harry snuggled up to his new mate and felt a contentment wash over him.

Lucius moved into Hogwarts, taking one of the extra rooms, as he had allowed Narcissa to remain at the manor. Severus had already put in his letter of resignation and it was decided the pack would move into Salazar's castle that had been kept in stasis behind wards during his absence. Salazar and Lucius were often gone during the days to look over the castle and see to anything that needed done. The Floo was hooked up, house elves were hired or moved from Malfoy manor, and minor repairs were made. Severus spent a weekend seeing to the installation of his new lab and Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley picked out a suite of rooms for their use. And all the while Harry studied and readied himself for the last task.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry looked up at his three wizards and the teasing remark on his lips faded at their serious looks. He closed his Transfiguration book and sat up straighter. "What's going on?"

His three wizards sat; Lucius and Severus in the matching chairs that now sat in front of the fireplace and Salazar on the couch opposite Harry's. Harry looked between them but Severus and Lucius looked to Salazar so Harry turned his attention to the founder. 

"Harry, the others and I have been talking about Riddle." Harry furrowed his brow. He hadn't thought much about the man since his magical aging. "Severus and Lucius both informed me their marks had been darkening at the beginning of the year." Harry jerked up as he realized something and his eyes darted between his wizards. "Yes, Harry. I removed their marks. They did not want to come to you marked by another, but that is beside the point. After talking to them I did a bit of investigating of my own. It seems Riddle feared death so much he went to great lengths to not face it. Including creating something called a horcrux. It is an object used to house a part of one's soul but requires murder and sacrifice. I was able to figure out Riddle created six, though I believe you destroyed one your second year." Harry winced at the memory of having to tell Sal he had killed the basilisk. Salazar had been more surprised the thing had still been alive than concerned with its death. "He also created an accidental horcrux in you the night your parents died, but the dragon fire in your blood burnt it out during your inheritance." Harry nodded; it made sense since he hadn't felt a connection to Voldemort since Halloween. It was horrible to think he'd lived for so long with a part of Riddle's soul in him but at least it was gone now and he hadn't had to die or go through some awful cleansing ritual, assuming there even was one. "Distant though it may be, I was able to use our familial bond to locate and retrieve these other items."

"So what now?" Harry asked. "Do we destroy them?"

"We could," Salazar said cautiously.

"Or?" Harry asked, sensing his lover had another option.

"I believe Riddle and… Crouch?" He glanced at Severus and the professor nodded. "Crouch had plans for the tournament to kidnap you for a resurrection ritual, as Riddle is still technically alive. With your approval, I can use the horcruxes to resurrect Riddle myself."

Harry furrowed his brows. "To what end?"

Salazar took a deep breath and let it out softly. "Control." Harry's mouth gaped open as he blinked at Salazar. "Now listen, little Dragonet, Riddle comes from a different branch obviously but I'm still head of the family. Right now he's out there, little more than a wraith. If I can restore his soul, it will restore most of his sanity as well. It is my understanding he had rather modern political views, and with his connections-"

Harry jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the fireplace. "They aren't connections, Sal. They are followers. Minions. Mindless lackeys." Harry turned to Severus and Lucius. "Apologies, my pretties. I didn't mean you. But, Sal, you don't need them. You're _ you _ . Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

"Oh, don't throw  _ that  _ in my face, Dragonet."

Harry waved away Sal's words. "But you know what I mean. You practically have the wizarding world eating out of the palm of your hand. You don't need him."

"You are right, Dragonet. I don't. But I'd rather not have to look over my shoulder all the time. I do plan on making these changes we have talked about and there will be opposition. Opposition that Riddle can use against me if I am not careful. I would much rather have him where I can keep an eye on him and preferably on my side."

Harry snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't even know why you came to me. You already made your decision."

"Darling," Lucius said, getting up and moving behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around the upset Drake and pressed a kiss to his temple. "It is true Sal feels strongly about this, but he would do nothing without your approval."

"That's right, Harry. You can be there for the ritual and Riddle would be restricted to the castle until I felt I could trust him."

"And what if he decides killing muggles is more fun than politics?"

"Then we kill him," Severus stated blandly.

"Well," Salazar cut in, "not us personally, but we'll hand him over to the ministry. I have given Severus the recipe to a power stripping potion we will administer to Riddle before handing him over so he cannot escape."

Harry let out a huff as he tilted his head, letting Lucius nibble on his ear. "Fine. But if he comes near me I make no promises. Come, Lucius. Let us finish what you have started."

Harry tugged Lucius towards his room, eager for a long session of lovemaking to take his mind off Riddle.

"Told you to let Lucius distract him," Severus whispered smugly but Harry heard him anyway.

"Just for that, Severus Snape, you won't be leaving these rooms until  _ you _ have thoroughly distracted me," Harry called over his shoulder and sent a strong locking charm at the door. He giggled when he heard his professor mutter a curse and closed the bedroom door, his eager eyes already devouring the naked Malfoy.

Harry refused to participate in the conversations regarding Riddle, though his pack did not hide anything from him and spoke openly about their plans. Sirius questioned Harry if they were having pack issues, but Harry refused to get his mates in trouble so didn't confide in his godfather either. Hermione warned him keeping his feelings locked up didn't do him any good, but he was fairly certain his friends wouldn't understand his predicament either. Instead, Harry threw himself into his studies and practice duels with Kingsley. He now knew the final task would be some sort of maze and he would most likely have to go up against any number of creatures. 

Harry looked up as the door to his bedroom slammed open, and his eyes went wide at the sight of a furious Salazar standing in the doorway. Harry gulped as the man stalked forward. Harry flinched as his Charms book flew from the bed with a flick of Sal's finger, and Harry felt his breathing hitch in arousal. Another flick of a long finger and Harry was naked. He fell back on the bed even as Sal's clothes seemed to dissolve from his body. Harry was definitely hard and panting as Sal climbed over him. 

Harry let out a whimper as his mouth was devoured and strong hands moved over his body. Salazar gripped Harry's leaking cock and tugged gently as his tongue thrust deeply into Harry's mouth. Harry could feel the magic swirling around him and he was powerless against its sensual pull. Salazar was relentless with Harry's body as the man pushed him towards sexual bliss. Sensing Harry was near his breaking point, Salazar released the full power of his magic and Harry cried out as his world blacked out.

Harry came to panting and blissed out. He lolled his heads towards Sal and gave the man a lazy smile. "'Lo, love."

Salazar looked at him with a triumphant smirk. "Now tell me, Dragonet, what is wrong."

Harry pouted. He didn't want to talk about stupid Riddle, but he was too relaxed to fight about it. Stupid Slytherins. Harry cuddled into his pretty-magic man and pouted. "He killed my parents and he wants to kill me and my best friend is a muggleborn. I don't like him."

Salazar ran soothing fingers over Harry's hair. "Oh, my little Dragonet. You know Riddle wasn't in his right mind when he killed your parents. Once we restore him, he will see how ignorant it was to allow a prophecy to rule his life. And I promise I will not let him harm a hair on your pretty little head." Salazar kissed Harry's forehead and ran a hand down Harry's back. "We will keep you safe, my love."

"Imma learn how to breathe fire and burn him," Harry mumbled against Salazar's chest.

Salazar's laugh was a deep rumble that Harry loved to hear, even if his mate was laughing at him. "I don't doubt you will, Dragonet. It is good we are all proficient in Aguamenti."

Harry felt the bed dip behind him. "I apologize for teaching Draco such outdated thoughts, darling." Lucius's hand rested on Harry's hip. "Ms. Granger is a talented witch and does her ancestry proud. I personally will make sure the Da- Riddle does not harm her or any like her. I concede we need new blood to strengthen our lines and with Sal's plan to integrate them sooner they will better understand our traditions." Lucius's hair stroked against Harry's naked body as he leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's temple.

"He will be a stranger in my pack."

The two men froze at Harry's words and the room was silent for several long moments. Salazar finally spoke, though with halting carefulness.

"You are upset... because you did not choose him, but you feel since he will be living with us... we will see him as part of the pack." Harry turned his head into the pillow ashamed of his selfishness.

"Oh, darling," Lucius whispered, moving to lay beside Harry and wrap his arms around him. "Riddle will be nothing more than a guest in our home. A distant relation of Sal. He need not be involved in pack business."

"You do not have to take him to bed, Harry." The three wizards turned to see Severus standing in the door. "That is what he fears," Severus said as moved into the room. "He fears we want Riddle to be a part of the pack and he has no say in it."

Harry blushed as Sal and Lucius turned to him. "Harry, Dragonet? Is this true?"

Harry let his eyes fall to his lap. "They say he was powerful, and he is highly political. It would be a coup to have him. But I- I do not think I can let him- I don't-"

Several sets of arms wrapped around Harry as he let out a shuddering breath.

"Little dragon," Severus said in his soothing voice, "surely you do not believe Salazar, Lucius, and myself are the only ones attracted to you? We each have received many offers to share your bed, but in the end we respect and love you and allow only you to choose your lovers. You needn't fear we will force a mate on you to suit our purposes."

"Of course not, darling," Lucius cooed. "Though there is no doubt being your mate brings us many advantages, that is not why we are here. We have our own clout in the wizarding world, being your mate is just a bonus."

"Yes," Salazar agreed. "And we don't need anything from Riddle. I only want to keep others safe from him. Alright?"

Harry nodded as his chin was lifted and Salazar pressed his soft lips to Harry's. Lucius's kiss was next followed by Severus's.

"Now get dressed, little Dragonet. Your godtrio is expected for dinner."

Harry nodded feeling immensely better and climbed out of bed, rubbing his body against Lucius's. Harry let out a yelp at the sharp slap to his bum.

"None of that, brat. Get some clothes on."

Salazar chuckled and Harry turned to see the man already fully dressed. He huffed and climbed from the bed to take a shower and make himself decent for dinner that evening.

The Triwizard Tournament did not end as expected. Somehow Harry easily made it through the maze without any issues. He wondered if it had anything to do with his Inheritance and was proved correct when the Sphinx bowed, called him Drake, and stepped aside. So, Harry waited next to the plinth that held the cup. He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't care about winning. His pack had plenty of money and fame, but, well, Harry hadn't spent the last six months with Slytherins for nothing. He pulled out his cloak, swirled it around his shoulders, and waited. A Confundus through the hedge sent Krum back the other way and Harry knew Fleur wasn't a problem when he heard her scream come from the opposite end of the maze.

As soon as Cedric stepped into view, Harry placed a tracking charm on the Hufflepuff just in case someone else was able to carry through with Crouch's plan. Cedric grabbed the cup and was swept away. Harry let his breath out a moment later when the crowd in the stands began to cheer. At least Hogwarts had won the cup. Harry merely smiled at his friends' commiserations and shook hands with the other Champions. Though he was fairly certain his mates knew the truth based on the sly looks they gave him.

Finally it was time to pack up and leave Hogwarts. Since Harry had very little to pack, Salazar sent him down to help Severus. Which accomplished very little when the potions master slid up behind Harry and informed him he had missed  _ several _ detentions that year. Salazar found them a few hours later sprawled out on Severus's couch, not a single box packed. Salazar smacked him on his still-tender bum and sent him up to Lucius.

Salazar’s castle wasn't as large as Hogwarts but Harry still loved it. He settled in the mistress's chambers while Sal took the master's and his other mates took rooms down the hall. Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley were housed in the opposite wing and a large courtyard sat in the middle of the square castle.

Sirius arranged for Harry to take his OWLs in the middle of July before he, Remus, and Kingsley left for a small vacation. Ostensibly to give the trio some private time while they waited for Harry's results, though Harry knew it was merely a ruse to get them out of the castle for the ritual. Sirius still planned to take Harry to the beach for a small vacation, but they would return to Slytherin castle in time for Harry's eighteenth birthday and a small celebration with Harry's pack and friends.

The afternoon after the trio left, Harry, Sal, and Severus were lounging in the upstairs parlor; the two Slytherins looking over some books and discussing Severus's latest experiment when Lucius strode into the room.

"Severus, get Harry out of here." 

Harry glanced up at Lucius's demanding tone. "What? Why?" He glanced between his three mates.

"Dammit," Salazar bit out. "I apologize, Dragonet. I had written to the traitor to set up a meeting about Riddle and apparently the rat has decided to approach."

"What?" Harry cried, jumping to his feet. "You mean that murdering bastard is in my home? No! Unacceptable! I won't allow it!" Harry struggled against Severus's tight grip around his body. "Let me go! I'll kill the bastard."

"Hush, little dragon. Let your magic-man handle the rat. Once we have finished with him, I swear we will turn him over to the ministry."

"Yes, darling," Lucius cooed. "Listen to your professor."

Harry melted at his mates' use of his pet names. He hated they knew how to manipulate him so well. "Filthy Slytherins," Harry pouted as he cuddled back against his professor. "I hate you all."

"Oh, you do not," Severus said, running the tip of his nose along Harry's ear.

"Do so," Harry pouted. "You're all meanies."

"Mmm. Shall I take you upstairs and show you just how mean I can be?"

Harry turned in Severus's arms and pressed up against him. "You'd better."

Severus chuckled and dipped his head to kiss Harry hungrily, distracting him as they Apparated. They landed on the bed and Severus quickly divested Harry of his robes. Harry arched into the touch as Severus ran his hands up Harry's body.

"Naughty. Naughty, Mr. Potter. When one goes traditional under one's robes they typically still wear pants."

Harry moaned as Severus pinched a nipple. "Too much trouble, professor. I prefer easy access."

"Hmm. And why would anyone need easy access to your fine arse, Mr. Potter?" Severus thrust his cock between Harry's legs leaving a smear of precome on Harry's thigh. Harry let his legs fall open even more. "Not just anyone, professor. But, as you said, I  _ am _ a naughty boy."

"I see. And I suppose naughty boys deserve spankings?"

Harry eagerly rolled over and lifted his bum. "Oh, yes, professor. Please. Spank my naughty little arse and hurt me."

Severus sucked in a breath as he grabbed Harry's arse and jabbed his leaking cock against Harry's twitching hole. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you  _ are  _ a naughty boy. I suppose I will have to thoroughly punish your pert little arse and make you scream." Severus rubbed the length of his cock between Harry's cheeks causing the Drake to moan and wriggle. A loud slap rang through the room and Harry gasped at the sharp sting. "Does that teach you, you impertinent little boy?"

Harry wriggled back against the twitching cock. "Oh, please more, professor."

Another slap and another. Both men panting as Harry's arse grew redder and redder. Another slap. "I can see I will have to really drive the lesson home this time, Mr. Potter." Severus had moved back and his palm hit both cheeks. "Such a nice red your arse is becoming. Your little hole is practically begging to be fucked." Harry moaned at the next slap. "If you were a witch you'd have juices running down your legs by now. Such a naughty-" SLAP "naughty" SLAP "naughty little dragon. Have you learned your lesson yet, Mr. Potter?" Harry whimpered with need. "Are you ready for your professor to fuck your sweet little arse?"

"Please. Please, professor." Harry cried out as Severus thrust into him in one swift movement. Severus groaned as he filled Harry, and Harry rubbed his tender bottom against the man's coarse groin hair. Harry could barely breathe at the exhilaration of his professor buried so deep inside him. He panted with each thrust of Severus's cock inside him. Yes. Yes. Yes. "S-Sev. Sev."

"Yes, Harry. Yes, my little dragon. Come for me." Severus thrust hard and fast, hitting Harry's prostate over and over until Harry was screaming and shaking as his body released its seed all over his stomach and the bed beneath them. Severus groaned as his own release emptied into Harry.

The two men collapsed to the bed after a quick cleaning spell and Severus pulled Harry back against him. "Distracted?"

Harry hummed and curled back for a quick nap.

"Well?" Harry asked at dinner later that evening.

Sal's lips thinned in his annoyed expression. "Pettigrew could make no negotiations. Powerless sycophant. I told him to have Riddle here tomorrow evening if his master wished to be made fully corporeal, otherwise my offer would expire. I may be Slytherin, but I will not play his games."

"He will resent it," Lucius added, "but Riddle will be here."

Harry stabbed at his steak. "And what about the traitor? What if he doesn't come back with Riddle?"

Lucius gave a smirk. "It matters not anymore. I placed a timed portkey on him so that he would be sent to the ministry in exactly forty-eight hours." Lucius smiled brightly at Harry and would have to thank the man properly later.

Harry glared at the pathetic wizard that brought his even more pathetic master into the courtyard and placed the wrapped bundle in the middle of the ritual circle Salazar had spent the day preparing. Harry clenched his teeth in disgust and crossed his arms in stubborn anger. 

"That will do, Wormtail," the  _ thing _ hissed out. "Return to the manor and await my return."

Lucius Apparated the wizard out beyond the wards so he could return to wherever he would fruitlessly await Voldemort's return.

"What a futile order, Tom," Salazar told the wraith. "I might have failed to mention there were stipulations to my… aide."

"What?" Harry smiled smugly at Voldemort's worried tone. Salazar summoned the gathered horcruxes and began to place them around the edges of the circle. "What treachery have you lured me into, Luciusss?"

Harry didn't like the way the man spoke to his pretty but Severus's hand on Harry's arm kept him from storming forward. It had been decided Harry could be there during the ritual but none of his mates wanted Riddle to know Harry was around until they were sure of the man's sanity.

"Lucius had very little to do with this, Tom. This is my own decision."

"Liar!" The monster hissed. " _ You have allowed that child to influence you,"  _ Voldemort said, and Harry could hear the sibilant undertone. 

"You have no right to speak of Harry. If I had let him have his way, he would have destroyed these relics and you as well. I offer you a second chance, Thomas Gaunt of my blood."

Harry felt the magic begin to swirl as Salazar named his kinsman.

" _ Who else has the brat ensnared? Tell me who else he has-"  _ Voldemort's words were cut off with a vicious scream and Harry thought it might have been for the best. If Tom had chosen to finish that statement the way Harry thought he might, Harry doubted Sal would have been very inclined to complete the ritual. 

They watched in silence as Salazar completed the ritual, none of them surprised when a large snake joined the circle of horcruxes. Black magic swirled around white, Salazar's hair flying viciously as if caught in a storm. Harry didn't doubt if it had been any other circumstance, he would have been completely turned on. As it was, once the magic stopped and fell around the figure laying in the middle of the courtyard, Harry turned on his heels and stormed inside. He locked his bedroom door not wanting any company that evening and stripped out of his clothes. Harry walked numbly to his en suite and set the water to the hottest temperature before climbing into the scalding bath. The heat felt so good against his skin, and Harry sunk under the near-boiling water.

His mates were cautious around him for the next few days, understanding the emotional turmoil he was in. They were all relieved when the time came for Harry to join his godfather for vacation, and Lucius escorted Harry to the beach. The next few days helped Harry to relax immensely, and he was glad Sirius had gotten Harry and Lucius their own room. While he enjoyed the one on one time with Lucius, Harry did miss his other mates. So, even though Riddle-now-Gaunt lurked somewhere around the castle, Harry was glad to return home.

Salazar had planned a wonderful party that included most of the Weasleys and Harry's friends. Harry winked at Hermione when he spotted her sitting next to Zabini and gave Ron a thumbs-up when he caught his redheaded friend snogging Parkinson. Although he could have gone quite a few more lifetimes without seeing Draco's hand down Fred's pants while George rutted against the blond's arse. He might have set them up, but Harry didn't understand what the twin gremlins saw in the blond. He was nowhere near as pretty as Harry's Luscious. Harry was simply glad his own whelp hadn't gone down that road yet, although Harry was keeping his eye out for a good mate for Adam. Thankfully, Adams’s parents were pure bloods and therefore didn’t attempt to keep Adam away from Harry; actually encouraged Harry’s attentions to their youngest child. Harry was ecstatic with all his presents and thanked everyone profusely. Later that night, Harry dressed himself in only the jeweled trinkets his mates had gifted him with- mostly before the party so as not to seem they were trying to outdo Harry's friends- and laid down on his bed. Each of his mates took their turn with him, wishing him a happy birthday in their own way and Harry fell asleep happy and content.

Harry laughed as Salazar twirled him around and settled him on his feet.

"Come eat, you silly Dragonet," Salazar playfully admonished.

"One more lap," Harry begged as he reached for his broom.

Lucius snatched it from his reach and held it behind his back. "That is enough, darling. You promised to eat if we agreed to a picnic."

Harry glanced over to the large blanket set up under a wide tree where Severus was already seated among several plates. It was probably the warmest day of the year and Harry had begged to be allowed out to enjoy the heat. He knew his pretties were hot and appreciated their indulgence. He huffed out a playful pout and allowed Sal to tug him over to the blanket. Severus reached up to grab Harry's waist when they reached the blanket and pulled him down into the man's lap.

"I'd thought you might leave me to only have fruit to nibble on," Severus said as he bit at Harry's neck. Harry chuckled as he squirmed in his mate's lap.

"I thought food was Lucius's stink," Sal said as he filled a small plate.

"It's 'kink' and I regret teaching you that word," Harry said as Lucius and Severus chuckled. 

"Don't worry, Sal. I'm not stealing anyone's kink," Severus reassured the founder. "My little dragon likes to be punished by his professor too much."

Harry felt his cheeks heat as his mates discussed their sex lives with each other. Harry was glad they had such open and trusting relationships. As far as he knew, none of his mates had been jealous of each other, or if they had, they had handled it among themselves. Harry was fairly certain if there  _ had  _ been any issues, Sal had handled them. Somehow the founder had fallen into the role as head of the family. Harry doubted it had anything to do with the man being Harry's first and more to do with his natural leadership, the very thing that had helped bring Hogwarts into existence.

Lucius placed a cut strawberry on Harry's lips and he took the offering, chewing as the others chatted and filled their own plates.

"Narcissa and Draco will be back from Italy Friday," Lucius said as Severus held his sandwich out for Harry to take a bite. "I thought to have Draco over for a week or so, before he heads back to school."

"He can sit in on some of my lessons with Sirius if he wants some advance lessons," Harry offered. "Or maybe he'd enjoy dueling with Kingsley and I." Even though Kingsley was no longer Harry's twenty-four hour Auror guard due to him living with Salazar now, they still kept up their practices, since the man practically lived with Sirius and Remus at the castle. "Oh. Tell him to bring his broom. We can go for a fly around the estate."

Lucius smiled at Harry. "I believe he would like that. I will pass the offers along." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry grabbed at the man's head and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss causing Lucius to fall forward and knock Harry and Severus back. Salazar laughed at the tangled group of wizards as Severus and Lucius spluttered.

"Brat," Severus chastised with a swat to Harry's bottom.

"Oh, don't get him worked up, Severus," Lucius said as he finally managed to extricate his own limbs. 

"He's always worked up," Salazar said and Harry nodded solemnly.

"Salazar!" The four wizards looked up in alarm at the voice moving towards them. "I demand to know when I can leave this blasted castle." Thomas Gaunt, nee Riddle appeared from around a small copse of trees looking much like the boy from the diary. His dark hair was slicked back and his eyes were now a red-rimmed amber. If Harry had to guess, he would say the man was now in his early twenties. Thomas crossed his arms and glared at the group. "I have done as you asked and been cooped up in these damn rooms for nearly a month. I have forsworn my old ways and vowed to make amends. Now, I demand-"

Harry broke from Severus's grasp and stalked towards the man. "Demand? Who says you have any rights to demand anything?" Tom's eyes went wide and his gaze followed Harry's as Harry felt himself grow to tower over the man. " _ You will not come into my pack and act as if any of my mates owes you a single thing,"  _ Harry hissed out. He could smell the fear and submission emanating from the wizard. " _ You will earn your rewards like the hatchling you act like. Your petulance earns you no commendations in my pack." _ Harry stared down at the trembling submissive and a snort of smoke blew from his snout. He lowered his large head to eye his new wizard and sniffed at his pretty. Harry reached a long talon out, absently noticing his dragon form was apparently emerald green, and slid the dull, curved side down the small body. He felt his blood heat and swirl through his body. Tom's eyes went wide and Harry smelled the wizard's arousal. He stalked towards his little submissive as his own arousal coursed through his body.

"Harry! No!" Harry turned at Salazar's cry and looked down at his gathered pretties. He moved his large body towards them and was proud when none of them flinched away. "You cannot take him in your dragon form," Salazar explained calmly. Harry glanced back at his new pretty then back to Salazar. He let out a disappointed huff of smoke and willed his body smaller. He blinked at Salazar when he was only twice the man's size and Salazar shook his head, frowning in disapproval. Harry let out a low growl and transformed back into a human.

"What the hell-" Harry turned to glare at his new pretty and pointed at the submissive.

"Do not move. I am not done with you, Thomas Gaunt." Harry turned back to his wizards with a wide smile. "Am I pretty dragon?" he asked, batting his lashes.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You are green, little dragon. Nothing is prettier to a Slytherin."

Harry preened at the words and moved to rub against Severus. "I'm not so little."

Salazar snorted. "Yes, we all saw."

Harry cast a smug look at Tom. "Thomas liked what he saw. I will let him have it-"

"Harry!" Salazar cut him off. "I personally am not into beastiality. Please do not speak of it in my presence."

"Oh, Sal," Lucius spoke up. "Don't get missish now. We all have our kinks and if Tom is into… well,  _ that." _

"Sal," Harry turned to Salazar. "I do not understand. I have never felt the desire to take any of you, but with Tom, I could think of nothing else in my dragon form. And why did I finally change?"

"Because you are a Drake," Severus answered. "And Drakes are male dragons."

Harry pulled back to look at the man. "So because I took the submissive position I didn't change? What if I had never found Tom?"

"You would have found a submissive eventually," Salazar said. "It is in the nature of a Cupudic Dragon to have at least one submissive mate."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Harry asked blandly. "And why are none of you reacting to it being  _ him _ ?"

Harry motioned to where Tom stood impatiently waiting and listening intently to their conversation.

"We had talked about you taking another mate eventually," Salazar said. "We decided to accept your new mate just as we accepted each other. And, actually, it was Severus that suggested it might be Thomas some weeks ago."

"What?" Harry glanced between Salazar and Severus. Severus shrugged.

"There were subtle changes in you after the resurrection ritual," Severus explained. "More than just having Riddle in the house would cause. We have each done our own research into dragons and Inheritances. I merely concluded you were fighting off the final stages of your transformation and deduced why."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Apparently his pretties didn't discuss  _ everything _ with him. Harry caught his new wizard out of the corner of his eye and turned to face the man. "Thomas, return to your room and gather whatever belongings you have. I will send a house elf to show you to the family wing. Pick a room and get settled; dinner is at five. You will join us." Tom opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut with a nod. Having dismissed his new wizard, Harry turned back to Salazar. "I suppose we will need to hurry along his reintroduction to wizarding society. And he will need clothes and such."

Salazar nodded. "Lucius and I have been working on it already, little Dragonet. An unknown son of Riddle. He is about the right age to have been conceived just before or at the beginning of the first war. Thomas has already agreed to the story."

Harry nodded. "Good. When can I take him?"

"Not," Severus said, pulling Harry back against him, "until after dinner. Give the man some time to acclimate to the idea he is about to be molested by a dragon."

Harry leered towards the way Tom had disappeared. "It won't be molesting. Trust me, my pretty submissive wants it."

Salazar gave a shudder. "I do wonder if this is how your godfather felt about you bedding Slytherins."

Lucius and Severus laughed as Harry stuck his tongue out at his mate.

Harry didn't give Tom much of a choice of where to sit at dinner. As the young wizard entered the dining room, Harry immediately went to grab the man's arm and tugged him over to the seat next to his. They were all rather informal at the dinner table, typically sitting wherever they wished. The only exception was Sal who always sat at the head of the table since it was his house, after all. 

Harry sat as close to his new pretty as he could manage though was still able to completely invade the man's personal space. Harry watched as Tom filled his plate with an assortment of food and barely noticed Sal had placed a filled plate in front of Harry.

"Eat, darling," Lucius ordered. "You'll need your energy later."

Tom cast Harry a wary look and Harry leered at his little pretty. He ran a finger up Tom's thigh and heard the man's breath catch. "You should eat too,  _ Thomas _ ," Harry said, the man's name coming out on a breath.

"If you don't want this, Thomas," Salazar spoke up, "you should say so now."

Tom cast another glance at Harry and swallowed. "What happens if I don't? Will he-"

Severus snorted. "Despite how his Drake looks, Mr. Potter is quite safe. He will not turn on you if you reject him."

"Quite," Lucius agreed. "I imagine Harry will merely lock the three of us in his room until he is quite sated and forgotten about you."

"Not that our little Dragonet is fickle, but he doesn't want a mate that doesn't want him," Salazar added. "Dragonet, stop drooling over your new pretty and eat."

Harry tossed a petulant pout to Salazar but did as he was told.

"And if I accept, do I become the low man on the totem?" Harry didn't like the tone of his new pretty and leaned over to lick and suckle on the slender neck.

"Do not be upset, pretty. Be happy. I like my pretties happy." Harry rubbed his hand over the growing bulge between Tom's legs.

"Let him eat, little dragon. And remove your hand from his prick," Severus ordered.

Harry huffed and jerked his hand away to turn his attention back to his food.

Salazar chuckled. "You should know, Thomas, there is no pecking order around here. No fight for Harry's attention. We love him and care for him as one, each in our own way. While we have no qualms discussing all aspects of our relationship with Harry, it is not done in a teasing or competitive manner. We each fulfill different needs for Harry.

Harry turned to press his hand to Tom's thigh once more and leaned in. "Severus likes to spank me," Harry told the man with a giggle. "Do you want me to spank you, My pretty?"

"Er, no."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile and turned back to his food.

"As I said," Salazar continued, "different needs. We are, for the most part, aware of what goes on between each other and Harry and have even, at times, enjoyed him together. Though, to this date, we have never enjoyed each other. I respect Severus and Lucius as Harry's mates, confidants, and even family, but I am not attracted to either of them."

"So I wouldn't be required to be with each of you?"

"Merlin, no!" Lucius exclaimed. "And, honestly, I would be surprised if Harry left you any energy to even  _ think _ about being with anyone else."

"Just because it takes you three hours for a single fuck doesn't mean the rest of us are so out of shape," Severus teased.

"Says the man that kept Harry in the lab for an entire day," Lucius snorted.

"Sev likes to time his potions by making me come," Harry volunteered.

"Yes, we know," Lucius said. "And you couldn't walk at all the next day."

"Oh, no," Salazar spoke up. "Afraid that was my fault, Lucius. Thinking of Harry down there in that lab all day with Sev had me hard. Had to fill my little Dragonet with even more come."

Harry giggled and wriggled in his chair. "I like being filled by my pretties." Harry leaned over to nibble on Tom's ear. "And now I'm going to fill you." Harry inhaled the intense smell of desire that rolled off Tom and he suckled on the soft earlobe.

"I-is it alwa-ays like this at d-dinner?"

Salazar snorted. "No. I sent Harry's godtrio out for dinner. I knew he would be quite distracted and Sirius doesn't like to see that. Plus, we need to come up with a story about you."

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?"

Sirius's name on his pretty's lips brought Harry momentarily out of his haze and he looked around the table. "Siri? Where are Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley?,

"Enjoying a nice dinner in London, love. As you should be doing here," Salazar said with a pointed look at Harry's plate.

Harry turned to Tom and licked his lips. "I'd rather have dessert."

"Oh for the love of- Gaunt, make your decision. Join the pack or reject him so I can take him upstairs and give him a good spanking. He's useless like this," Severus snapped.

Harry turned to smile at his professor. "You are so impatient, professor. I promise you can spank me tomorrow. I'll be your naughty boy all night." Harry turned back to Tom and rubbed at his groin. "My other pretties seem to be more concerned with dinner, do you want to see my room? Or you can show me yours." Harry squeezed gently at the hard prick in his palm and Tom jerked beneath his hand.

"Y-your room would be lo- ah- lovely."

Harry gave a small squeal and jumped from his chair.

"I'll send a snack up later," Salazar said with a sigh as Harry grabbed Tom up and Apparated them upstairs. 

As soon as they landed in Harry's room, he pulled the wizard in for a searing kiss. Tom moaned at the demanding invasion and pressed against Harry. Harry slid his hands over the man's body, searching for and finding the buttons of Tom's robe. Despite Harry's eagerness, he slowly unbuttoned the robe, stroking the skin beneath as it was exposed. Harry moved to nibble down Tom's neck and the wizard tilted his head back to give Harry access. Harry hummed with delight as he tasted his pretty and pushed the robe off pale shoulders. Harry licked at the newly exposed skin and bit at the juncture of Tom's neck. Tom moaned and thrust against Harry.

"Such an eager pretty, aren't you?" Harry murmured as he slipped a hand between their bodies and down Tom's pants. Tom let out a curse as Harry grabbed his hard prick. "Have you ever been fucked, Tom?" Harry tugged gently on the man's cock.

"N-no."

Harry paused and caught the man's eyes. "You aren't a virgin are you, Thomas?"

"Only in this body, Potter. I am fully aware of how and what is about to happen."

Harry chuckled. "Good. Because I fear I am too impatient to be very gentle."

"I was ready to let you fuck me in your dragon form this afternoon, Potter. I don't think gentleness is a top priority at the moment."

Harry let out a low growl of arousal and tugged Tom's underwear down. A flick of his wrist, and Harry was naked as well. Harry jerked Tom around and bent the man over. Tom braced his hands on the dresser they had landed by and hissed with approval as Harry used a spell to slick his arse.

" _ That's it _ ," Tom hissed, pushing his arse out as Harry pushed a finger against his hole. " _ Stretch my arse for your cock, Potter." _

Harry chuckled as he pushed a finger in and out of the tight channel. " _ Can't wait to fuck this gorgeous arse. Gonna make you mine, Thomas." _ Tom shuddered at his name spoken in Parseltongue and Harry leaned over the man to lick a stripe up his shoulder blade. " _ Like that, Thomas?" _

_ "Yesss,"  _ the man hissed as Harry pushed a second finger into him. 

" _ No one's ever talked in Parseltongue to you, have they, my pretty submissive?" _

_ "No." _

_ "You like it, don't you?" _

_ "Fuck, yes. Put another finger in me dammit. Better yet, shove that cock up my arse." _

Harry chuckled. " _ How bout I just finger you and talk dirty in Parseltongue?" _ Harry sucked on Tom's shoulder and gently bit him as he shoved a third finger into the man. Tom cried out and pressed back. " _ You want my cock, Thomas? Want me to shove it in your tight arse and fuck you right here?" _

_ "Yesss." _

_ "You don't even care if I take your virginity in a bed, you're so fucking hot for it. I may never fuck you in a bed, Thomas. I might just fuck you wherever my heart desires." _

"I don't care," Tom screamed, not even realizing he'd switched back to English.

Harry pulled his fingers from the tight entrance and cast another lubricating spell over his twitching cock. He grabbed Tom's hips, lined himself up, and slammed in. 

"Fuck, yes!" Tom screamed as Harry slammed into him over and over. Mmm. No wonder his mates never denied him. It felt brilliant to slam his cock in Tom. Not that he was about to let his other pretties take Harry's pleasure away. No, he had Tom now so the others could just continue filling him like good little pretties. Tom was cursing up a storm now, a litany of naughty words leaving his mouth every time Harry slammed into him. Eventually, Tom screamed out a series of profanities Harry was certain would keep the man out of heaven if they had believed in it. Harry gasped as Tom's body tightened around his cock and he thrust in one last time before he was emptying himself in Tom.

Once he caught his breath, Harry slipped from Tom and allowed the man to move away from the dresser. Harry giggled at the creamy spunk covering the dresser before he banished it.

"Fucking Merlin, Potter," Tom gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. "You could seriously fuck for England. Damn, I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week."

Harry moved over to his bed and plopped down. "You'll get used to it, my pretty dark lord." Tom turned an astonished look on Harry, but Harry ignored it. "Or you'd better. I don't plan on waiting an entire week before I have you again. That was fun." Tom lifted an eyebrow at Harry before gingerly sitting on the bed. "Sometimes Sev likes to fuck me hard after he spanks me, and I like it. Did you like it, Thomas?" Harry asked, poking his toe in Tom's thigh.

Tom waved a hand at the dresser. "Well I wasn't screaming for you to stop, Potter. And I sure as hell haven't come untouched since I was fifteen."

Harry laughed and Tom raised his brows in question. "I bet that pissed you off. Your body doing something without your approval." Harry moved to his hands and knees and pressed a kiss to Tom's cheek. " _ Tell me, Thomas _ ," Harry whispered against his ear, " _ did you punish your naughty prick? Give him a little spanking?" _

Tom pushed Harry away with a groan and Harry fell back on the bed laughing. "You are incorrigible."

"You"ll get used to it," Harry reassured him. "Now get up here and cuddle me."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to get fucked in bed," Tom said as he moved to lie beside Harry.

"Oh, you aren't," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Tom's waist and pinning him down. "When I'm ready to fuck you again, I'll just push you out of bed and take you on the floor."

Tom snapped his head around to look at Harry, not sure if the Drake was serious or not. Harry gave no indication either way.

Harry wasn't quite sure Sirius believed them, but with Voldemort "officially" killed by a one year old Harry there was little he could do. Harry assured his new lover he wasn't being paranoid, that Sirius really was keeping an eye on him. Tom did not look as if that news made him feel any better, so Harry distracted him. 

Draco accepted Harry's offer to let the blond duel with him and Kingsley as well as a flight around the estate. Draco didn't question Salazar's introduction of a distant cousin, though did seem a bit wary when he was told the man was the son of Voldemort. But he got over it soon enough when he caught Harry and Tom snogging in the courtyard. He didn't fare much better when he caught Harry groping Severus in the lab, and threatened to lock himself in his room for the duration of his stay after finding Harry and Salazar in the study, only a blanket draped over them to preserve their modesty. Harry told him to stop whining because at least Draco hadn't caught Harry with Lucius. Yet.

Lucius escorted Draco to the train on September first, and Severus celebrated not having to attend a welcoming feast by tying Harry to the bed. Things began to calm down as the Slytherin castle residents fell into a routine. Harry was back to attending lessons during the days and his nights among his mates. Although, now, everyone seemed to be getting in on Harry's lessons. Salazar had Harry helping him in the greenhouse, Severus actually taught him potions, Remus focused on Transfiguration including helping him master both his large and small dragon form, Sirius and Kingsley practiced Defense with him, and Tom could have been a Charms master if he hadn’t been so set on world domination. Salazar also started working with Harry on runes and warding when they had some extra time.

Dinner was usually a family affair with the godtrio joining them around the table, but after dinner the pack would move to the large sitting room between Harry and Sal's rooms to spend time together. Tom was slowly becoming more and more at ease around the others, barely even blushing when one of them made an inappropriate comment, though Tom still did not offer any insight into his and Harry's bedroom activities. Harry left him to it, knowing his pretty submissive would volunteer information when he was ready.

Evening conversation typically covered a gamut of topics ranging from gossip around the Ministry, Severus's latest experiment, and Salazar's goals of what Harry affectionately termed his taking over the world. It was during these times Harry would often flit between his mates depending on his mood and flirt, pout, annoy, and generally felt free to be himself. None of his pack minded his possessiveness or clinginess, and often indulged him in whichever mood he was in that night. Overall Harry thought it was a much better place to be in than where he'd been just a year ago.

\--------- (A/N: The following section contains beastiality and has no bearing on the plot so it can be skipped.) ------

Harry flapped a large wing to produce a gust of air that would keep him from slamming to the ground. His back feet touched down gently and he dug his claws into the soft earth.

"Excellent, Harry," Remus cried with a clap. "You're really getting this flying part down." Remus walked up to him and patted Harry's long tail. "You do need to practice a bit more control over your tail, though." Harry brought the appendage in question around to his front and wriggled it in Remus's face. Remus laughed and swatted at it. "Yes. Very well. Just remember you still have one when you're landing. You almost decapitated Sal's topiary bear." Harry let out a low growl. "Fine. Badger. Whatever." Remus glanced at his watch and looked around. "Where is Sal, by the way?" Harry turned from inspecting the large leafy badger at the sound of his mate's name. "I have to get rested up for tonight. Full moon," Remus explained. "And he wanted to take you out to the edge of the property to look at the wards."

Harry sniffed and turned his head as he smelled one of his pretties approaching. He let out a huff of smoke and scratched at the ground as his pretty neared. His wings fluttered when Tom stepped around the bush, his amber eyes going wide at the sight of Harry. Harry puffed up and spread his wings for his mate. He was pretty.

"Thomas. I was expecting Sal," Remus said, taking Tom's attention away from Harry.

"Lucius flooed. They needed Salazar at the ministry to correct the wording of a bill. Severus is at a critical point in his brewing, so Salazar asked me to work with Harry on some Charms."

"Ah. Alright then," Remus said with a nod. "Then I will leave him in your capable hands. Good night, Harry. I will see you Thursday."

Harry gave a roar of acknowledgment and watched Remus stroll back to the castle.

"Come on, Potter," Tom said, pulling a book from his robe pocket. "You are doing well on your sixth year charms. I even brought a blanket so we could study outdoors."

Harry watched his little mate place the book on a bench before reaching back into his pocket to produce the blanket. Harry's forked tongue slithered out to lick his snout and he eased his tail under Tom's robe.

Tom let out a yelp as the rough scales scraped across his thighs. He swirled around to face Harry. "Potter, what are you doing? Now is not the time to play."

As if to prove him wrong, Harry slipped his tail back under the robe and slowly lifted it, his yellow eyed locked with Tom's as if daring the man to stop him. Tom swallowed thickly and Harry smelled the scent of arousal pour off his little mate. The tip of Harry's tail stroked Tom's hardening shaft.

"H-Harry."

" _ Off," _ Harry demanded and reached a talon up to tear a line down the robe. The torn fabric fell to the ground and Harry slid the sharp talon down Tom's stomach to hook under the band of his pants.

"No!" Tom cried, jumping back. He quickly yanked the pants down to Harry's hissing laughter. Harry slid his forked tongue down Tom's body and over the growing cock. "H-harry. I need to-"

Harry teased his tongue back behind Tom's cock and over his heated balls.

"Fuck," Tom moaned, dropping to his knees.

Harry straightened his body and moved forward, showing off his pretty emerald scales and growing penis. Harry thrust the large appendage in Tom's face and the man's eyes went wide.

"Fuck, Harry. That'll split me open."

Harry pressed a paw to the back of Tom's head and pushed his face towards Harry's prick. Tom immediately began licking his tongue over the ridged surface. Tom had to hold the cock with both hands as his tongue lapped over the tip, suckling on the spicy juices dripping from Harry's cockhead. Harry tossed his head back and shot a column of flames into the sky as Tom's tongue teased his slit. 

Tom pulled back, gasping for air, and Harry used the opportunity to shrink to his smaller size. He now only stood twice as tall as Tom, and the wizard looked relieved to see Harry's cock had shrunk as well. Of course it was still nearly the size on Tom's arm, but Harry had faith his pretty submissive could take it. Harry dropped to all four legs and slipped his tongue back between Tom's legs. Harry licked over Tom's anus and pushed his tongue inside his mate's body. Tom cried out and fell back on the blanket. Harry continued to slurp his tongue in and out of his mate as he inhaled the obscene scent of arousal coming off the wizard. Tom writhed on the blanket as Harry played with his pretty, his mate tasting different to Harry's dragon tongue. Tom grabbed for his cock but moved his hand back to the blanket as he arched up from Harry assaulting Tom's prostate. Harry moved the curved side of a talon to Tom's prick and stroked him carefully. Tom cried out as hot come squirted over Harry's talon.

Harry pulled back to let his little mate recover and licked his tongue over Tom's stomach to clean him up. " _ Yummy pretty,"  _ Harry growled softly. Harry used his talon to tap at Tom's side to indicate he should roll over.

"Contrary to our first meeting, you are a dragon of few words," Tom huffed out.

Harry tapped the man's hip more insistently and Tom rolled his eyes before obeying and moving to his stomach. Harry eyed the pert arse presented to him and stroked his talon over the smooth skin. Tom shuddered and pushed his hips up even more. Harry lowered his head and dragged his snout up the exposed back, inhaling his mate's scent. 

Harry rubbed his leaking cock against Tom's arse leaving trails of slick precome all over the rounded buttocks. Tom moaned and wriggled his bum, spreading his legs wider. Harry pressed the tip of his cock to the tight hole and pushed gently, slicking the hole with his leakage. Tom was panting, moaning as Harry rocked his large cock against the man's tight entrance. Harry was fairly certain his little submissive was murmuring something, but Harry couldn't make it out as hot blood rushed through his body. He pushed his cock into the tight channel, eager to fill his little mate and claim the wizard in his Drake form.

"Harry!" Tom called out. "Harry, I can't. I can't." Harry ignored his mate, knowing the man was only protesting on principle. "Oh, fuck, Harry. It's too big. You have to stop." Harry gently patted his little mate's back and rubbed his snout against the naked skin. Tom shivered and pushed back against Harry. Satisfied his mate was over his little panic attack, Harry continued to push in. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. There's no way. There's no way." Harry let out a triumphant roar as the scales of his abdomen scratched against Tom's arse. "Oh fuck," Tom moaned and tried to drop to the ground but his body was impaled on Harry's cock so he merely slumped forward. Harry ran his snout up and down Tom's back as the man adjusted to the dragonic cock in his arse. Harry gently nipped at his little mate and tickled Tom's ear with his tongue. Harry felt the man relax around him so he finally gave a small thrust as Tom moaned. Happy his little pretty was ready, Harry wasted no time in covering the man with his scaley body and pumping into Tom's tight channel. Harry left Tom just enough space beneath him to writhe with pleasure, but Harry didn't want to chance anyone seeing his little pretty. Despite that Harry had been preparing his pretty out in the open, when it came to pleasing his little mate, the act was private. He wanted no one to hear his Pretty Tom's cries or see his submissive taking Harry's cock like a good little mate. Harry's body moved like a giant rolling wave as he pumped his hips, thrusting his massive cock into his pretty. Tom cried out as Harry felt his mate's orgasm and thrust into the wizard once more before releasing his seed. Harry wasn't surprised to feel the hot spunk squirting out of Tom and over both of them as Harry continued to empty his massive loins for several minutes. 

Tom was panting, unmoving on the blanket when Harry finally pulled out of his mate. Harry gave a roar of satisfaction at having pleased his mate and dropped down beside the exhausted wizard. He would have to remember to change back and clean them up before anyone found them, but his pretty submissive was already snoring softly so Harry curled up around him.

\----------- (A/N: It is safe to return to your reading.)

Harry was hot. He was hot and his blood was pounding through his body and all he wanted to do was climb into the hot tub Severus had purchased for him.

"You're too hot, darling. You'll overheat," Lucius said, standing beside the bubbling pool with a towel. Harry's favorite towel to be exact. 

Harry glared at his mate. "I'm a dragon, Lucius. I can fucking breathe fire." Lucius's eyes widened at Harry's tone, and Harry immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry," Harry said as tears filled his eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. Are you still my pretty Luscious?"

Lucius sighed. "I'm not going to get mad at you for being a tad temperamental, darling."

Lucius moved forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry grabbed the man's head and pressed in for a deeper kiss. Harry didn't let go as he climbed from the pool and pressed up against Lucius. Harry panted as he worked Lucius's robe open and pulled out his cock. He moaned, thrusting his tongue into Lucius's mouth as he worked the man into full hardness.

Harry pulled back and turned, rubbing his bum against Lucius's cock. "Take me now, Lucius. I need it."

Lucius's hand rested on Harry's hip. "Harry, darling, this isn't-"

"I don't care," Harry snapped out. "Put your cock in my arse or I throw you to the floor and do it myself."

Lucius pushed Harry against the tub and rubbed himself against the Drake. "I'm not Thomas, but that was kind of hot, darling."

Lucius thrust into Harry and both men moaned at the intrusion. Lucius proceeded to fuck Harry as the Drake demanded sending them both quickly over the edge.

"What was that?" Lucius asked, still panting as he cleaned them up and tucked himself away.

"I don't know," Harry answered sheepishly as he wrapped the towel around himself.

"Go get dressed, darling. Sal wanted to see you before dinner. Something about a bill he was sponsoring."

Harry nodded and moved out of the bathroom to pull on some clothes.

When Lucius went to retrieve them an hour later for dinner, he found Harry bouncing in Salazar's lap, the man thrusting up into him. Lucius closed the door and waited for both men to cry out their release before stepping back in. Salazar cleared his throat as he tucked himself away.

"Apologies, Lucius. Harry seemed unable to wait. I assume dinner is ready?"

Lucius nodded and waited for Harry to move ahead of them before he began walking beside Sal. "Did Harry seem hotter than normal to you? Temperature wise?"

Salazar nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes. And he was complaining of being hot the moment he walked into my office. I thought he was merely teasing as he started rubbing on me immediately after."

"Salazar," Lucius whispered, concern clear in his voice, "Harry and I had just had sex. You know he doesn't like to go from one of us to the other without cleaning up first. Not unless we are already together."

A thoughtful look crossed Salazar's face. "Perhaps we should speak to Severus. Find out if Harry is due for any more transformations or changes."

Lucius nodded. "Yes. Whatever tome he found seems to have more information than my own resources."

The two men entered the dining room to find Harry pressing Severus up against the wall and rubbing against him. "But, Sev, I'm so hot. And I need you. Now. Please. I'm so empty."

Severus glanced over at Sal and Lucius and grabbed Harry's wrists to push him away. Sal shook his head. "You might as well take him upstairs, Severus. Trust us, it won't take him long. We will hold dinner."

Severus gave them a curious look. "We will explain when you return," Lucius told him.

Severus didn't have time to reply as Harry Apparated them away.

Harry and Severus returned fifteen minutes later with the professor still straightening his hair and a blissful look on Harry's face. Sirius made a face but wisely said nothing as the two sat down at the table. Harry settled in the seat next to Tom and the rest of the pack were certain the submissive was the Drake's next target.

"What… was that?" Severus demanded as the food was served.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Lucius replied. “He has accosted each of us in a similar manner over the last three hours."

"Three hours," Severus gasped.

"And complaining of being hot," Salazar added. "Is he due for any more changes, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "No. The only other effects we should see are when-" Severus snapped his mouth shut and turned to look at Harry. "No," he whispered to himself. "No, it's too soon."

"What?" Salazar demanded. "It is too soon for what?"

Severus shook his head and sighed. "Only Potter," he mumbled.

"What?" it was Lucius's turn to demand.

"The only reason a mated dragon would seek additional heat is when she- or he," Severus added with a nod towards Harry, "is in heat."

"WHAT?" Salazar cried, then lowered his voice when the godtrio looked up at him. "I thought dragon's only went into heat every four years and  _ never _ during the first year of Inheritance."

Lucius and Severus both snorted.

"Welcome to the world of Harry Potter," Severus intoned. "If it can happen, it will."

Salazar looked over at Harry for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Well, we shall just have to take precautions for the next-" Salazar cut his words off at Severus's laughter.

"Sal, we have all taken him in the last three hours. The sneaky little brat made sure he had us all before we figured it out."

Salazar gaped at Severus. "You mean he's-"

Severus nodded. "I would be shocked beyond all measure if he wasn't."

Lucius let out a huff of air. "I will contact St. Mungo's in the morning. It is best to get the specialist in as early as possible."

Salazar gave a small grunt. "He hasn't even taken his NEWTs. Black is going to kill us."

"Oh, no," Lucius said vehemently. "I will not be blamed for this." He turned towards where Harry was teasing Tom. "Harry James Potter-Slytherin!" His infuriating mate looked up with innocent eyes. "You will be the one to tell your godfathers what you have done."

Harry smiled brightly, his green eyes twinkling.

"Harry," Sirius said, exasperation already lacing his tone. "What have you done now?"

Harry turned his bright smile on his godfather.

"I'm going to have a baby. Three of them," he added with a smile at his pretties.


End file.
